Heaven and Hell
by Annie1421
Summary: Two different people. She is the daughter of a Demon while he is the son of an Angel. What will happen if they fall in love? Will love truly conquer all or will their different backgrounds pull them apart? TROYPAY
1. The Angel and the Demon

Chapter 1: The Angel and the Devil

"Troy!" Jack Bolton shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

Troy, wearing a white shirt and sweat pants, instantly sat up from the bed and walked out of his room. "Yes Dad?" Troy answered.

"Can you come into the kitchen please? Your mother and I need to talk to you", Jack said.

Troy walked the down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. His parents were waiting for him at the dining table, smiling brightly at him as he took a seat opposite them.

"Troy, we wanted to talk to you about your upcoming 16th birthday and as you know, when you reached this age, you will be assigned to help someone." Jack said. Troy nodded clearly understanding what his father is saying.

The Boltons are the last living descendents of the Angel Marcus in Albuquerque. They are the keepers of truth and kindness, helping people see and realize their dreams and encourage them to use their abilities for the greater good. It was a tradition that when an angel reached his or her 16th birthday that they will be given their first assignment.

"Troy, do you think you're ready for this?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded confidently. "Ready as I'll ever be, Dad." Troy added. He has been preparing his all life for this and now the time has come wherein he can actually be of use.

Jack smiled. "Very well, your first assignment is to help a young girl named Sharpay Evans."

Troy's forehead creased. "Sharpay? Sharpay Evans? As in the girl from my class, Sharpay?" Troy asked. Jack nodded and smiled at his son. "What can I do to help her?" Troy continued.

"She needs help in seeing and realizing her true potential and purpose." Jack said calmly. Troy nodded to express his understanding.

Then Lucy said "Good. Now for the ground rules: First, you must not use your powers to hasten the process. You can only read their minds and hear their thoughts but in no way are you allowed to tamper with them. Second, you must not force or pressure her to do anything that she does not want to do. And third, you cannot fall in love with her. Do you understand?" Troy smiled and nodded once more "I understand, Mom".

Jack and Lucy proudly smiled at their son. They trusted him and were really happy that Troy embraced their background and their traditions unlike their oldest son Rob. Unlike Troy, Rob does not want to be involved in the "supernatural stuff" claiming that he just wanted a normal life as much as possible and that means no magic and so being the good parents that they are, Jack and Lucy did not force him to do any traditions

"You can start with your assignment tomorrow" Jack said. Troy smiled and nodded. He stood up, left the kitchen and went back to his room to do some research on Sharpay.

Troy thought to himself that if he is going to help Sharpay, he needs to know everything about her as much as possible. He grabbed his 9th grade year book and looked for Sharpay. "If I could just find one picture" Troy murmured to himself. This is Troy's unique ability. By just looking at the person whether face-to-face or through pictures, he can already tell everything about the person. It wasn't hard finding a picture of Sharpay because as soon as he opened the first page, he saw it and everything about Sharpay filled his mind. He instantly knew everything about her from her favorite color to her favorite shops, from her past boyfriends to the grades that she got from all her classes since 1st grade and from her favorite food to her favorite sleeping position.

He smiled as he closed the yearbook and placed it on his bed side table. He lay down on his bed with both arms draped over his eyes. He kept thinking about his assignment and what would be the best way to do this. Since he knew everything about Sharpay, both the good and the bad, he was confident that he would finish this assignment in record time but at the same felt very apprehensive of events that has yet to come. Well, it was true he knew everything about her. Everything except for one.

The next day Troy aimed to get his assignment started, waited for Sharpay by her locker. It was already 7:45AM and yet there is still no sign of her. He was just about to give up and go to his homeroom class thinking that she might not be in school today when he heard the double door of East High opens revealing Sharpay wearing a white blouse, pink skirt that shows of her beautiful tanned legs, black high heeled knee-high boots and a pink Michael Kors clutch bag. She walks in with her head held high as the crowd parts before her and walks up to her locker, which is the only pink locker in East High.

"Wow", Troy unconsciously whispered to himself. Sharpay, on the other hand, smiled as she saw Troy waiting for her.

"Hey Troy" she flirtingly said as she opened her locker "what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you" said Troy, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

"I can see that, Sir Obvious. I want to know why" Sharpay said sarcastically as she got some books from her locker.

Troy was about to answer when suddenly the bell rang. Sharpay closed her locker and smiled at Troy, "Oh well, I guess I'll see you around, Tootles!" and walked away, heels clicking on the now empty hallway.

Sharpay Evans is arguably the most popular, the most beautiful and richest girl in the history of East High. She has long blond hair that gracefully drapes over her shoulders, her perfect tanned legs, her charismatic brown eyes and her soft lips. She also has everything that a girl could ever want and more, from designer clothes, bags and shoes to rich and famous friends and boys. Everything you can possibly need and want, Sharpay has it all plus one more. She is everything you want and everything you envy in a girl. Sharpay is the only daughter of Vance Evans, the most successful defense attorney in America and Darby Evans, editor-in-chief of Fashion Forward Magazine, the leading magazine in America. She is also the last, aside from her parents and her cousin Anne, the last living descendent of the Demon Julius. Aside from material possessions that can make your eyes popped out of your head, she also has supernatural powers. Powers that can manipulate people, move objects thru her mind, see and go into the future and control the elements (earth, water, fire and wind).

Troy just stared at her looking awed, shocked and worried all at the same time. He got to admit she is beautiful and incredibly hot but there is something about her that got him worried, "Why can't I read her mind?" he murmured. The bell rang again snapping Troy out of his daze. Realizing that he is already late, he ran through the hall towards his class.

Sharpay watched him from her classroom door. "Awesome. Found it." she whispered smiling devilishly as she entered the room. In Sharpay's opinion, Troy is a good catch for not only is he one of the richest, popular and handsome guy in school, he is also the youngest student to be named captain of the basketball team. If she can get together with Troy, she will be more popular than ever. Or so she thought.


	2. Reign of Terror

A/N: I do not own HSM.

* * *

The following day it was Sharpay who waited for Troy by his locker. He smiled as soon as he saw her. She looked beautiful; she was pale pink blouse tucked in a high waited denim pants, white Jimmy Choo pumps and a Louis Vuitton Speedy bag. "Hey Pay, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me sometime?" Sharpay said smiling with her perfectly white teeth as her fingers flirtingly touched his biceps.

"I don't see any problem with that, but don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you want me to have a boyfriend?" Sharpay replied, her finger still running on his bicep.

"Well no. I mean if you don't want one but sure, we'll hang out then" Troy blushed

"Good. I'll see you Friday, 7PM, my house" Sharpay said then turned around and started walking away. Troy looked dumbfounded as he continued to stare at her and then she turned around "Oh and Troy, I'm looking forward to it. Tootles" Sharpay said winking and blowing a kiss to his direction then walked away.

Troy smiled sheepishly and then continued to get some books from his locker. He was fixing his bag when his locker unexpectedly closed. He jumped and saw his best friend, Chad smiling. "So what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Oh come on, don't play with me. There is something going on between you and Sharpay and you didn't even tell me?" Chad said punching Troy in the arm.

"That's because there is nothing to tell. Nothing's going on with me and Sharpay. She just wanted to hang out this Friday" Troy answered.

"Troy, are you dense or something? Sharpay and 'hanging out'does not belong on the same sentence"

"Huh?" Troy asked in confusion

"It means, Mr. Oblivious, that you are getting sex on Friday" Chad grinned

Troy was getting uncomfortable with the conversation but thankfully, the bell rang and both boys ran towards their first period. Being the living descendant of Angel Marcus, Troy was really uncomfortable talking about sex as he never had experienced it before and he felt that it was not really the right thing to do. Thank heavens for his power, whenever the topic arises, he always found ways to get out of the conversation.

Truth be told, Troy was really nervous about hanging out with Sharpay this Friday and it is not because of the sex thing, it was something else. It was something that he was going to talk to his dad about someday.

After 2nd period, Sharpay was walking down the hall with her best friend and cousin, Anne. Although they have the blood of Demon Julius running through their veins, Anne does not have the powers Sharpay has but they both are equally physically attractive with Anne having jet black hair, small eyes and fair skin.

"Hey Pay, what's up?" Anne asked putting one arm on Sharpay's shoulder. "Any plans on ruining the world today?"

Sharpay gave Anne an "are-you-crazy?" kind of look and just continued walking.

"Ok, fine. Rephrase. Any plans on ruining somebody's high school life today?" Anne replied.

With this question, Sharpay stopped in her tracks and smiled. Anne knew something was up and looked at Sharpay expectedly, "So are you going to tell me or do you want me to pry it out from your brain? Bud I'd rather that you tell me because I don't want to ruin my nails"

"Eager much" Sharpay exclaimed and then snapped her fingers.

Anne looked irritatingly at Sharpay, who started walking towards the gym. "Where are you going? We…" Anne was cut when the school's intercom went off.

"All juniors are requested to report to the gymnasium now. I repeat all juniors are requested to report to the gymnasium now"

"Ugh… I hate it when she does that" Anne murmured and went directly to the gym.

When she entered the hollowed hall along with the other students, Anne spotted Sharpay sitting on the second row and walked towards her. Sharpay smiled when she saw Anne then patted the seat next to her and whispered, "Watch".

Anne turned to Principal White, who was at the podium and looked confused as to why they are in the gymnasium. "Students, I would like to inform that starting this term everybody is required to sign-up to at least one extra-curricular activity whether it's theater, sports or the scholastic decathlon. Every junior is expected to have sign-up for any activities by the end of the week. If not, appropriate disciplinary actions will be taken accordingly. Do you have any questions? If there's none, you may go back to your respective classes. Thank you"

Whispers frustrations and complaints were heard through out the entire gymnasium. Anne frowned and turned to Sharpay, "Is this your plan? Ruin our social life? Come on, Pay, I have more important things to do than be involved in those crappy school activities. No offense."

Sharpay rolled her eyes then pointed a finger towards the ceiling and hundreds of different colored papers showered the students. Anne grabbed one and her eyes went wide. It was a picture of Gabriella, the class president and Sharpay's enemy, straddling a guy topless. Anne grinned and looked at Sharpay.

Sharpay pouted and said, "It sad but for a moment there it seemed that you didn't have any faith in me, dear cousin".

Anne laughed and turned ahead to see Principal White with eyes wide and walking towards Gabriella who was now in an argument with her quarterback boyfriend, Ryan Andrews. Anne turned back to Sharpay and asked "So what's phase 2?"

Sharpay smiled and pointed a finger at Ryan, "That and you're welcome". Anne grinned

They laughed heartily and knowing what will happen next, both girls stood up and started walking out of the gymnasium.

On the other side of the gymnasium, Troy was getting frustrated in seeing how people can be so judgmental and condemnatory. He snapped his fingers and instantly, people seemed to calm down but are still talking about the Gabriella's picture. Especially Chad who seemed very amused by the picture in his hand, "I can't believe this. I should have asked her out first if I knew that she was this easy I could have her myself".

Troy rolled his eyes, sighed out of frustration and walked out of the gymnasium.

"What?" Chad exclaimed

Walking towards the cafeteria, the crowd parts for Sharpay and Anne and honestly, after an eventful 3rd period, Sharpay was more than ready to cut class and go home. But why stop when the whole school is already vulnerable and feeling more evil than she did this morning, Sharpay was sure in the mood to cause more trouble than necessary.

"So what do you want to eat?" Anne asked as they sat down at their usual table at the 2nd floor of the cafeteria.

"I don't know, whatever" Sharpay said

Anne rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. Suddenly, five gorgeous guys with trays of food approached them.

"Here you go, Anne and Sharpay. You can pick out anything you want." Roger said.

"Thank you, Roger" Anne smiled and winked at him. She got a salad, an apple and two bottles of water from the tray; she waved the five guys off and then turned back to Sharpay, who was currently sifting through a magazine

They ate in silence for quite some time until Sharpay saw a freshman, whose carrying a tray with Mac n' Cheese, walking by their table. "Hey, watch this" she whispered. She stuck her foot out and tripped the freshman, who landed face first on her Mac n' Cheese. The entire cafeteria burst with laughter as the freshman ran out crying.

Sharpay smiled triumphantly and gave Anne a high-five. "Nice" Anne exclaimed.

When the bell rang signaling that school is out for the day, Sharpay was more than happy to get out of there. This was a definitely a good day for her but she's still aching to do one more evil deed. She was walking towards her locker when she saw Troy standing by the Drama Club bulletin board.

"Hey Troy, thinking about signing up?" Sharpay said sweetly.

"Yeah, I was but it's a pair audition and I don't have anybody to sing with. I doubt Chad would do it with me" Troy replied. Admittedly, Troy was not really interested in singing or acting, this was all part of Troy's plan in getting to spend time with her in the hopes of getting his assignment done.

"If you want, I can audition with you" she replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun and you seem pretty nice. Plus I want to see what Troy Bolton can do aside from basketball" Sharpay winked at him

"Ok then. I'll sign us up" Troy reached for his pen and wrote their names on the sign-up sheet. "There" he looked back at Sharpay.

"Great. I'll see you Friday then. Don't forget" Sharpay stood up to kiss Troy on the cheeks and then walked away. Troy smiled as he touched the cheek Sharpay kissed and watched her walk away.

"Something is definitely wrong" they both whispered

Outside of East High, a limousine was waiting. Sharpay walked out of the main building and saw a group of cheerleaders practicing near the football field. To compensate the "niceness" that happened with Troy, she pointed at the sky then stepped inside the limousine. As soon as the limousine drove away from East High, heavy rain poured down drenching the cheerleaders up to their underwear.

* * *

Read and Review!!!!


	3. Free Will

A/N: I do not own HSM!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Free Will

It was already Wednesday and what happened yesterday after school, Troy does not know whether to be excited or anxious about hanging out with Sharpay this coming Friday. For the past two days, he noticed that his powers did not affect her. He cannot read her mind and there was something about her that he cannot put finger on.

Free period for him and Chad was usually spent on playing basketball but since Chad couldn't make it today as he was trying to spend some time with his girlfriend, Taylor, Troy decided to have some time alone and just lounge around in the gym. But to his surprise, somebody had already beaten him there.

"Pay?" Troy asked tentatively

"Hey Troy, what took you so long?" Sharpay, who was wearing white and purple knee-length Ralph Lauren dress that drapes around her gorgeously tanned legs and silver Christian Louboutin ballet flats, answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you"

Troy smiled sheepishly. "So what do you want to do on Friday?"

"Oh I don't know. We could just hang out at home and watch some DVDs or we could do whatever you want to do" Sharpay said as she walks towards him.

Seeing this, Troy also started walking towards Sharpay and feeling more confident, "How about I plan for our get together this Friday and you just wait and prepare yourself? Is that good?"

They both stopped with faces inches away from each other. Sharpay's brown eyes met Troy's blue eyes. Tension can definitely be felt between the two and it took all their strength not to kiss each other. They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours until the bell rang. Sharpay was the first one to break their stare.

"So…" both said at the same time.

"I guess I'll see you around" Sharpay smiled and started walking towards the gym door.

"Pay?" Sharpay stopped and turned back to Troy. "You look good today"

"Thanks. Glad you noticed. Tootles" Sharpay said and walked away.

As soon as Sharpay was out of the gym, Troy sat down on the bleachers, his head on his hands. "What's happening to me? Why can't I control it?" he whispered. Meanwhile, Sharpay, who was currently leaning on the side of the gym door with eyes closed, "Why can't I control myself? Why can't I control him? This is so not happening." Sharpay ranted, "I have to get out of here" she murmured before running out of the school.

Troy's day was clearly not what he expected. After his brief encounter with Sharpay during free period, his mind has been wandering aimlessly and he knew that he needed to do some good to break this nonsense that is going thru his mind.

He was walking through the halls towards the cafeteria when he heard somebody screamed from the auditorium. Troy hurried his steps and stormed inside. He saw Kelsi Nielsen, the school's pianist, lying on the floor unconscious with her things scattered all over.

"Kelsi?" Troy shouted as he ran towards the stage and helped Kelsi off the floor. She was as pale as a dead person and when he can't get her to wake up, he ran his hand over her face, "Heal" he whispered and that suddenly restored the color in Kelsi's face. Seconds later, Kelsi regained consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. Feeling relieved but not wanting to answer a dozen of questions, Troy snapped his fingers and then disappeared. Kelsi sat straight up confused as to what had happened, rubbed her head, stood up and walked out of the auditorium.

Anne walked down the halls of East High looking for Sharpay. They definitely had a good day yesterday and right now he was aching to outdo her dear cousin but of course, Sharpay needs to be there to witness everything. After looking everywhere for her, she got her phone and quickly dialed Sharpay's number.

"Where are you?" Anne asked as soon as Sharpay picked up.

"Out" Sharpay said dryly

"Duh! I know that. Why?"

"I just don't want to be in school right now. Look, I'm driving so can we just talk about this later?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "Fine. See you later then." She flipped her phone close and walked towards the cafeteria. When she got there, her eyes immediately found Ryan Andrews on their table. She smiled walking towards him and whispered "Thank you cousin".

"Hey Anne" Ryan said nervously

"Ryan. What are you doing here?

"Well, I-I-I…" Ryan stammered

"Spit it out Ryan" Anne exclaimed

"I just wanted to ask you out." Ryan said with one breath

Anne looked at him, smirking. "When?"

"Friday?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want. Sky's the limit"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I go out with you?"

"Because I like you"

"I know that and what makes you think I'll let you use me as a rebound?"

"I'm not using you as a rebound. Death will fall upon any man who will use Anne as a rebound. The truth is I like you a lot and that is why I'm asking you out on a date so I can get to know you and hopefully you can get to know me" Ryan said confidently

Anne smiled. She really liked guys who are confident to be around her and Sharpay, thinking that if they can stand up to them, he definitely can handle everything that's thrown at them. "Fine. Friday. 7pm. My house"

"Cool. You want to go grab lunch since, you know, Sharpay is not around today" Ryan asked confidently

"Sure. But I'm not really in the mood for cafeteria food" Anne answered.

"I figured that so I made reservations at Howard's." Anne smiled as Ryan offered his hand.

"Uh uh. Not yet" Anne winked and walked out of the cafeteria.

Ryan chuckled, rubbed the back of his head and followed Anne out of the cafeteria.

After the episode with Kelsi, Troy was running around the track for the 5th time trying to clear his mind. He didn't know what to do with Sharpay. She is his assignment and the rules that his mom gave him was not to fall in love with her but every time that he was with her, he can't help but to fall in love with everything that she do. In addition, the fact that he cannot read her mind also bothered Troy. This was the first time it ever happened and he simply does not know what to do.

Feeling the exhaustion creeping up to him, Troy sat on the bench, hands buried on his face.

"Son, are you ok?" the voice of his father startled him but he did not looked up knowing that his father was nowhere near and was just talking to him through his mind.

"No. I think I'm going to fail my first assignment, Dad" Troy answered

"You're starting to fall for her aren't you?"

"I don't know. I think so. What should I do? Everything seemed to be moving so fast"

"Don't beat yourself up son. We are still human after all."

"I know. I know. Free will. But I don't want to disappoint you and mom"

"Son, you're not disappointing us. Keep in mind that the most powerful thing in this world is love and if you think that you love Sharpay then you passed this assignment with flying colors."

"I don't understand, Dad"

"You will Son. Don't worry about it. Now, don't beat yourself up. Just do some good and go with the flow. But don't tell your Mom I told you that not unless she asks you" Jack said.

"Thanks Dad" Troy replied.

Troy lifted his head up smiling. He looked around the track and saw a class of freshman, he stood up and ran towards the locker room to freshen up. Once he was done, he flipped his phone open and dialed Sharpay's number. It took three rings before Sharpay answered.

"Troy?"

"Hey Pay" Troy said nervously "Um, I was just thinking-"

"You're not thinking on canceling on me, are you?" Troy can feel that Sharpay is smiling on the other side of the phone

"No. No. No. I was just thinking, um, on what do you want to do this Friday? I know it's not a date but I just want to be prepared, you know"

"Wow, that's very thoughtful of you. But remember what you said during free period? So surprise me." Sharpay teased.

Troy laughed. "How come you ditched school today?" Troy asked

"I'm touched, you noticed"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Bye Troy"

The line was cut. "Bye Pay" Troy flipped his phone close. Hearing Sharpay's voice brought a smile to his face.

He simply could not understand what was going on with him. Just last week, he can get by without hearing Sharpay's voice or seeing Sharpay's face but now it seems that he craved for those moments more and more.

"Go with the flow" he whispered to himself as he walked out of the school

* * *

Reviews please!!!! :)


	4. Songs of the Heart

A/N: I do not own HSM. Troy's song is High by the Speaks; Troy and Sharpay's duet is Thank God I Found You by Mariah Carey feat Joe and 98 degrees.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Songs of the Heart

Sharpay walked in to East High bright and early the next day. She was wearing a orange top with brown belt and white pants ensemble from Zara, brown Christian Dior pumps and her custom made Prada bag. What happened yesterday really bothered her and not even shopping can't take her mind off it. She walked past by the auditorium when he heard somebody playing the guitar. She peeked inside and saw Troy sitting by the piano with a guitar. She entered the auditorium, sat on the chair near the entrance and watched him intently.

_Will it ever be?_

_I tried so hard to find sweet serenity_

_Are you still afraid?_

_Just close your eyes and dream and feel it fade away_

_Time won't flow everyone knows_

_When the pain fades away_

_Dreams won't die _

_Tears in their eyes_

_You've got to hold your head up high _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Hold your head up high (2x)_

_It's taking some time_

_Doubt is enough for with to change your state of mind_

_Just try and understand_

_It's not to hard to see that I am just a man_

_Time won't flow everyone knows_

_When the pain fades away_

_Dreams won't die _

_Tears in their eyes_

_You've got to hold your head up high _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Hold your head up high (2x)_

_So will it ever be?_

_I tried so hard to find sweet serenity_

_And try and understand_

_It's not so hard to see that I am just a man_

_Time won't flow everyone knows_

_When the pain fades away_

_Dreams won't die _

_Tears in their eyes_

_You've got to hold your head up high _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Hold your head up high (3x)_

As soon as the guitar fades, she unconsciously stood up, clapped her hands and walked towards the stage. Troy was startled by the sound by smiled when he saw that it was Sharpay.

"Very nice" Sharpay said as she climbed the theater stage. "You actually stand a chance on getting the lead on the play"

"Thank you. I didn't hear you come in" Troy smiled sheepishly

"You were so engrossed with your music and I don't want to disturb you. You mind?" Sharpay pointed on the empty space beside Troy;

"Not at all" Troy patted the space beside him "So what are you doing here so early?"

"Could ask you the same question?" Sharpay grazed her finger across the piano key "How long have you been playing?"

"Ever since I was little but none of my friends know about it. It's not part of my basketball image" Troy explained

"I see." Sharpay closed her eyes and started playing.

_I would give up everything _

_Before I separate myself from you_

_After so much suffering, I finally found unvarnished truth_

_I was all by myself for the longest time, so cold inside_

_And the hurt from the heartache would not subside_

_I felt like dying until you saved my life_

Troy knew the song by heart. He smiled and joined her.

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream _

_Somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you_

Sharpay smiled but was still not looking at Troy. She continued playing the piano while he continued to sing the song.

_I will you give everything_

_There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_To ensure your happiness_

_I'll cherish every part of you_

_Cause without you beside me I can't survive_

_Don't want to try _

_If you're keeping me and warn each and every night, I'll be alright_

_Cause I need you in my life_

Sharpay joined him for the chorus. Their eyes locked on each other

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream somehow became reality_

_When you brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you_

_(Sharpay)_

_See I was so desolate before you came to me_

_(Troy)_

_Looking back I guess it shows that we were destined to shine_

_(Both)_

_After the rain to appreciate the gift of what we have_

_And I go through it all over again to be able feel this way_

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_My every wish and every dream somehow became_

_You brought the sunlight_

_Completed my whole life_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_Sweet baby I'm so thankful I found you_

_Thank God I found you_

_I was lost without you_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_My baby I'm so thankful I found you_

_(Sharpay)_

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude_

_My baby I'm so thankful I found you_

As the song faded, their face was only inches apart. Troy was about to lean in when they heard a resounding applause. They looked towards the auditorium entrance and saw a group of students and Mrs. Darbus, the drama teacher, smiling heavenly at them.

"Evans and Bolton, you've got the leads." Mrs. Darbus announced. "But you'll still perform during the audition three weeks from now" She turned around and walked out of the auditorium. The rest of students followed her

Troy turned back at Sharpay. Her expression was a mix of joy, shock and confusion.

"I have to go" was all Sharpay said before running off.

Troy wanted to go after her but decided not to. He knows that she needed some time alone. He knows he needed some time alone.

Sharpay walked inside her first period classroom straight to her usual chair. She was disappointed, however, to see Anne on her chair who obviously know what happened to her. It was not that she did not like her cousin but she doesn't want to answer 20 questions right now.

Anne tapped Sharpay's shoulder "So what happened?"

"Nothing" Sharpay answered dryly.

"Yeah right! Spill"

"Not now Anne" Sharpay replied

"Fine. You're obviously not in the mood. So change topic. Where'd you go yesterday?"

"Shopping"

"What did you buy me?" Anne smiled

"It's in your closet, cousin dearest"

"Joy" Anne clapped her hands and hugged Sharpay from behind.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So anything interesting happened while I was away?"

"Nothing much. Ryan asked me out. Thanks for that, by the way" Anne tapped her pencil against the notebook.

"You're welcome. When are you going out?"

"Friday"

Sharpay was about to ask another question when Mr. Kallis, their English teacher walked in.

During lunch, Troy locked himself inside the gym shooting some baskets. All morning people including the basketball team kept on congratulating him about getting the lead and asking him if he was dating Sharpay. Troy sighed and shoots the ball. _Swish. _

"What are you thinking?" He heard a voice from behind. He turned around to see Sharpay, smiling with her shoes on her hands.

Troy smiled "I was just thinking about this morning and the whole singing thing"

Sharpay smiled disappeared "You're thinking of backing out, are you?" She walked towards the bench and started putting on her pumps.

"No, no, no" Troy dropped the ball and ran towards Sharpay. He sat beside her and took her hands in his. "It's not that. I was thinking how right it felt when we sang together. I felt complete"

Sharpay looked up and could tell that Troy wasn't lying. "You felt that too?"

Troy nodded. "Also, I was just wondering why you ran out on me?"

"I don't know. It's complicated." Sharpay started. "It's just I don't know what's going on with me… with you… with us… if there is even an "us" and I don't want to hurt you"

"What do you mean?" Troy looked confused.

Sharpay breathe deeply. "It's just complicated, okay?"

Troy nodded. "I understand. So are we still hanging out tomorrow?" Troy asked trying to lighten the mood between him and Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled at him and started playing with their intertwined fingers. "You still want to?"

"It's up to you" Troy answered

"I'd love to" Sharpay answered confidently

They stayed there with hands intertwined, staring into each other's eyes when Sharpay's phone rang. Troy hesitantly let go of her hands as Sharpay reached for her pink diamond encrusted Sidekick. She looked at the name and turned to Troy.

"I have to go" Sharpay said

Troy smiled and nodded. He reached up and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Sharpay smiled and ran out of the gym.

Later that afternoon, Sharpay walked out of the school towards the parking lot when she saw Anne leaning against her black Ferrari. She knew that Anne what Anne was going to ask her and as much as she wants to avoid her, she knows that she can't do it forever. She sighed and continued walking towards her car.

"Ready to talk?" Anne smiled

Sharpay glared at her as she opened her car "You get 10 questions and that's it"

Anne rolled her eyes and climbed into the passenger's seat, "Fine. Question Number 1: What's going on between you and Bolton? I mean the whole school's talking about it"

"Nothing's going on. We flirt, we sang, got the leads for the play and we're hanging out tomorrow. That's all"

"Sang and the play, that's you're thing so I can't do anything about it. Flirt? On your part, that's okay but not for Bolton. He never flirts; he's too 'nice' for that and the hanging out part? Since when did this happen?"

Sharpay smiled and pulled out of school's parking lot. "That's two questions. Hanging out? I don't know it just sort of happened. We were flirting and then the next thing I know we made plans for tomorrow and Troy Bolton can so flirt"

"Okay. Do you like him?"

"That's the thing I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look I know this may sound weird but my powers doesn't seem to work on him"

Anne looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's question number 6. It's just every time I'm around him, I can't manipulate him; I can't read his mind, no nothing; I even control myself. I just don't know what's happening"

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Sharpay pulled on the Evan mansion driveway. "I don't know. Go with the flow?"

"You know you can't to do that. You have to figure this out. Have to you talked to Uncle Vance about this?"

"Are you kidding? Do you want to start World War 3?" Sharpay stepped out of the car and walked into the mansion.

Anne followed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Look. Here's what you're going to do" Anne grabbed Sharpay's shoulder and turned her around so she was facing her. "You're going to hang out with Troy tomorrow, have a good time and dump his ass after. Do you get that?"

Sharpay just stared at Anne. As appealing her idea was, she somehow knew that she couldn't do it. "But what about the play? I got the lead too, remember?"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Who knows I might fight you for the lead" Anne smirked and then winked at Sharpay.

"Yeah, right! You? Getting the lead?" Sharpay laughed and walked towards the pool house

"Hey! I resent that" Anne shouted.

* * *

REVIEWS!!! If I get at least 10 reviews, i'll post the next chapter tom :) REVIEWS!!!! Thanks


	5. Flipside

A/N: I do not own HSM

* * *

Chapter 5 – Flipside

Troy woke up with a smile on his face Friday morning. He still didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous about hanging out with Sharpay this evening. He took his usual Friday 15-minute shower, got dressed and ran towards the kitchen where he found his Mom cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mom" Troy kissed his mom's cheek and got settled on the nearest chair.

"Morning Troy" She placed two pancakes on Troy's plate "So, you're dad told me everything"

Troy looked at her and swallowed his pancake loudly. "I'm sorry, Mom"

Lucy smiled. "It's ok, Son"

Troy seemed confused "But the rules?"

"The rules are more of a guideline. You don't have to be a stickler for the rules in order to be good and as your Dad said the most powerful thing in this world is love. Just let this" Lucy pointed to her heart "Guide you" Lucy explained.

"Thanks Mom" Troy smiled at his mom and continued eating his pancake.

Sharpay walked into East High wearing the yellow Marc Jacob's knee-length dress she bought the other day, white Jimmy Choo stilettos and a Michael Kors purse. She wanted to look extra good for him. Despite being confused about her feelings for Troy, she was excited to hang out with him that night. She thought about Anne's suggestion or rather command yesterday, a part of her wanted to do what Anne suggested but a part of her just wanted to be with him.

"Be with him" somebody whispered. Sharpay looked around but nobody was even the hallways. She ignored it and continued walking.

"Be with him and make yourself happy" there it was again.

"Who's there?" Sharpay shouted. But no one answered. Sharpay shrugged and went towards her locker. "Shit. This can't be happening. I have to do something bad today or else I'll loose it"

Troy entered East High and quickly saw Sharpay by her locker. He made his way towards her, "Stop. Not now. Wait" somebody whispered. He stopped on his track and looked around. Nobody was even that close to be able to whisper to him. His eyes darted towards Sharpay, who's currently talking to Anne, and walked towards his locker instead.

"So dear cousin, where are you off to tonight?" Anne, wearing a black off shoulder top with big red belt around her waist, skinny jeans, knee-high boots and a Louis Vuitton back pack, asked.

"I don't know. We're meeting at the mansion. How about you? Where are you and Ryan off to?" Sharpay shut her locker door and faced Anne.

"Hmm… I was thinking of a movie, dinner, strawberries and chocolate syrup for desert and probably a bed" Anne said seductively "In no particular order"

"Sex on the first date? Can you spell slut?" Sharpay teased.

"Hey I didn't said anything about sex, bitch" Anne said

"Yeah, whatever!" Sharpay laughed and spotted two sophomores in a lip locked. "Hey, watch this" she said and then snapped her fingers. Instantly, the guy's pants went down to his knees and the girl's skirt went up. Whistles and snide remarks were immediately thrown at the couple; their face is red as a tomato.

Anne turned back to Sharpay "There's the cousin I know"

Sharpay winked and started walking towards her first class.

Troy was running laps around the track again during lunch. He kept on thinking about the voice he heard this morning. What was going on with him? He never had any problems controlling his powers, he never had a problem helping other people, and he never felt this way before. Surprisingly, his parents think that what is happening to him is natural and that he just has to go with the flow. Then out of nowhere, he heard it again. "Be with her". Troy stopped and looked around but no one's there.

"Be with her" The voice said again.

"Who are you?" Troy shouted

"I'm anything you want me to be" The voice answered

"Where are you?" Troy asked

"I'm everywhere." The voice replied. "Be with her"

Troy sighed but decided to follow the voice inside his head. He ran towards the cafeteria and quickly spotted Sharpay sitting at her usual table, sifting through a magazine. He nervously approached her.

"Hey" Troy said

Sharpay looked up and smiled. "Hey"

"So where's Anne?" Troy asked

"I don't know probably with Ryan"

"Oh"

"What do you want?" Sharpay turned her attention back to the magazine

Troy smiled awkwardly but notices the empty table. "I was just wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me."

Sharpay looked up again with creased eyebrows.

"Since, you know, Anne's not here and I hate to see a pretty girl such as yourself eat alone" Troy said with a little more confidence and offered his hand to her.

Sharpay smiled, closed the magazine, put her hand in his and stood up "Fine. But you're buying"

Troy laughed and unconsciously laced their fingers. He guided her out of the cafeteria, both of them not caring if the entire student body was staring at them. It was unusual to see Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans together with intertwined hands. Although it was a given that both of them are very popular, rich, gorgeous plus the fact that they looked good together, they just don't travel in same social circle. In their opinion, Troy was the nice guy while Sharpay was the girl you'd love to hate. Well, they flirt with each other which was not unusual but the way they look at each other at that moment was something to be gossiped about.

Sharpay let Troy guide him out of the cafeteria and towards the Science Garden. She hasn't been there before but it was so pretty with all the flowers and the view.

"Wow. This is place is pretty" Sharpay exclaimed. Her hands were still laced with Troy's.

"Yeah, it is" Troy answered. He was directly looking at Sharpay instead of the view.

Sharpay felt conscious, pulled her hands out of Troy's grasp and sat on the bench. Troy followed and sat beside her.

"What has gotten into you?" Sharpay asked

Troy rubbed his neck "I don't know. It just happened. It's like one minute, I can go on with my life without you haunting my thoughts, I felt contented with the way things were but now it seems that everywhere and everything I do is all about you and all for you. Then we sang and I felt like I found something that I didn't even know I was looking for"

Sharpay did not know what to say, she knew what exactly Troy meant and could not understand it herself. It frustrated her to know that she cannot control what was happening but she somehow felt relieved that so was Troy.

When Sharpay did not say anything, Troy got a little worried "Look, I know everything seemed to be moving too fast and I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." He stood up and walked towards the staircase but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Sharpay.

"Wait" Sharpay stood up and walked towards Troy. "I know how you feel, Troy. I felt it too." She breathes deeply "But there's something about me that makes it all complicated. Something that I cannot simply ignore, it's part of who I am"

Feeling her pain, Troy cupped Sharpay's face, kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I'll gladly accept you for who you are"

Sharpay buried her face on Troy's neck as her arms circled around his waist. "It's not that easy."

"You don't have to say anything right now, if you don't want to. I'll wait for you." As soon as Troy said those words, there was suddenly lightning and thunder. Both of them looked up and hugged each other tighter. "Look likes it's going to rain" Troy continued

"So about that date tonight, you know I'll expect nothing but the best" she said flashing her million-dollar smile.

"You'll get nothing but the best" Troy said as he again kissed Sharpay's forehead.

They stayed in each other's arm throughout their lunch period. Both of them were alarmed by the sudden lightning and thunder but neither of them said anything.

As soon as school was out, Sharpay and Anne headed directly to the mansion. They were lounging around the inside pool clad in their bikinis sifting through magazines.

"Hey, did you know that Gabriella might get expelled because of the picture thing last Monday?" Anne said as she put her magazine down and jumped into the pool.

"Serves her right. That nosy bitch doesn't know when to stay out of somebody else's business. Remember when she got you detention?" Sharpay answered and followed Anne into the pool

"Yup, that is why I'll owe you if you can get her expelled from East High" Anne swam towards the side of the pool.

"Speaking of you owing me, I saw her talking – no make it begging Ryan to take her back" Sharpay said

"Yeah. Ryan told me. He shot her down in front of the whole football team" Anne and Sharpay laughed and just continued swimming.

Moments later, Martha, Sharpay's nanny, entered the pool house.

"Ms. Evans, it's already 5 o'clock"

Sharpay waved her off and started swimming towards the edge of the pool. "Oh, bring me some diet Coke and send it to my room. Dismissed"

"You're getting ready early." Anne said as she leisurely swims to the edge of the pool. "Excited are we?"

Sharpay just shrugged, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the pool house.

Anne just shot Sharpay a concerned look. She has to know what it is about Troy that Sharpay's power doesn't seem to work on him. She was stronger than she is and if Sharpay can't use on Troy then she doesn't know what will. All Anne knows is that she has to protect her cousin no matter what.

At exactly 7PM, Troy pulled up in his dad's 2000 Toyota Camry outside the Evan's mansion. He was wearing a blue and white pinstripe Ralph Lauren polo, denim pants and black Converse sneakers. He stepped out of his car, jogged towards the main door and rang the doorbell. 30 seconds later somebody opened the door

"Good Evening. You must be Troy Bolton?" Martha asked

"Yes. I'm looking for Sharpay" Troy said politely

"Ms. Evans will be ready in a couple of minutes. Please come in and make yourself comfortable in the living room"

Troy stepped in. "Thanks".

"Do you want anything to drink, Mr. Bolton?"

"No, thank you. Please call me Troy" Troy replied. Martha smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

This was his first time in the Evan's mansion and it was huge considering that only 10 people including the maids live here. The mansion has 7 main bedrooms, 10 guest rooms, a pool house, gym, tennis and basketball court, a 6-car garage and a two-storey maid quarters at the back. Troy wandered inside the living room, looking at every picture that was there but stopped when he noticed the portrait of Sharpay on top of the fireplace. She is really beautiful with her long blond hair that drapes gracefully over her shoulders, her dazzling hazel brown eyes and her smooth tanned legs. He couldn't believe that he was actually going out with Sharpay tonight. He closed his eyes and breathes deeply.

"Be happy" The voice whispered again.

Troy opened his eyes, nodded and smiled. He turned around when he heard heels clicking and saw Sharpay, wearing a pale blue Versace knee-length dress and silver Christian Louboutin stilettos.

"Wow" was all that Troy could say.

Sharpay smiled. "You looked wow yourself, Troy"

"I beg to disagree but thanks, anyway." Troy smiled, walked towards her and offered his arm "So shall we?"

Sharpay looped her arms around Troy's and both of them walk out of the mansion.

After a fifteen minute drive, Troy and Sharpay arrived at Saisaki, a five-star Japanese restaurant in Albuquerque. Sharpay was impressed. No one knew aside from her parents and Anne that she loves Japanese food.

"Reservation for two under Bolton" Troy said to the hostess. She smiled and looked it up on her computer

"Right this way" the hostess grabbed two menus and directed them towards their table. Troy and Sharpay followed, their hands intertwined.

Once they got settled in, the hostess handed them the menus and introduced their server. Sharpay let Troy order food for the both of them. As soon as Troy was done, they just stared into each other's eyes, both not wanting to say anything.

"So…" Troy began

"So…" Sharpay continued

They both laughed thinking about silly they must have looked to other people.

"About this afternoon" Sharpay began "Did you really mean everything you said? About waiting for me?"

Troy reached out to grab Sharpay's hand, looked directly into her eyes. "Yes. Every word of it"

Sharpay smiled and unconsciously intertwined their hands. As soon as she did, a server near their table holding a tray full of plates dropped the tray making all the plates broke into pieces. A shard of glass flew towards Sharpay, barely missing her cheeks but made a small cut on her arm. She jerked her hand away from Troy and quickly swabbed her wound with the table napkin. Troy, on the other hand, was immediately at Sharpay's side.

"Are you okay?" Troy said frantically, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, Miss" the server said

"It's ok. It's ok. It's just a cut" Sharpay said calmly.

Troy, however, was not entirely convinced and turned to the server "You should watch where you're going. This could have been worse" He shouted.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. Please do accept my apology" the server replied

The restaurant manager then suddenly appeared "What happened?" He asked the server and turned towards Troy and Sharpay "I do apologize for this Mr. Bolton. Please let me rectify this unfortunate event. Your meal is on the house"

"I don't care about the meal. My girlfriend is hurt because of this guy's clumsiness. I want him fired. Do you hear me?" Troy said

Sharpay looked up at Troy. She was still caught up with the word girlfriend when she realized what Troy was doing. She looked at the server who was nearly in tears, she felt pity.

"Troy, it's okay. It's just a cut." Sharpay grabbed Troy's arm and explained.

"No, it's not Pay" Troy replied

"Troy, I mean it. It's okay." Sharpay said calmly yet more decisively. She then turned to the server "I accept your apology. Now can you please get me some band aid?"

"Yes, Miss" the server nodded and hurriedly walked into the kitchen carrying the tray of broken plates. The manager soon followed.

Sharpay smiled and then turned to Troy "Girlfriend, huh?"

Troy sat down, smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck "I don't know what to say. It just slipped out of my mouth. Sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Sharpay asked

Troy just shrugged. The server nervously approached the table and handed Sharpay the band-aid. Troy quickly snatched it and kneeled in front of Sharpay.

"Now hold still while I put this on" Troy said

Sharpay stayed still, looking adoringly at Troy.

"There." Troy kissed the wound and looked up at Sharpay "All better?"

Sharpay cupped his face and nuzzled her nose against his. "Much better. Now let's eat. I'm starving"

Troy smiled, went back to his seat and started eating.

The rest of the night went perfectly fine and because of what happened to Sharpay, Troy did not have to pay for the meal; so instead Troy drove up to Conti's, a small pastry shop just in front of East High. Troy ordered for the both them as Sharpay headed to a corner table by the window. Troy soon followed with their desserts.

"I had a good time tonight" Sharpay said as Troy took the seat beside her

"That's good to know" Troy took a bite of his Mango Cream Pie. "So about the girlfriend thing? What do you say?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow "Moving too fast, are we Bolton? I would have never guessed"

"Well, you bring out the best in me" Troy grinned.

Sharpay leaned in until their foreheads touched, both of them smiling and staring into each other's eyes. "You have to win me first"

Troy smiled and pulled back as both of them continued eating their desserts.

At around 11pm, Troy parked on the Evan's driveway, turned towards Sharpay and grabbed her hand "I hope you had fun"

Sharpay smiled and touched his cheeks, "Thank you"

"No problem. Now all I have to do is win you, right?"

Sharpay nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheeks. As soon as she did this, a sudden lightning struck the tree trunk and it fell right in front of Troy's car. Sharpay pulled back quickly "Thanks for tonight, Troy. Call me okay?" She stepped out of the car and walked inside the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Restaurants mentioned are all based here in the Philippines (Got to love your own right?!)

REVIEWS!!!! 15 reviews and up for this chapter and I'll post the next two chapters by Saturday :)


	6. Hell Week

A/N: I do not own HSM!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Hell Week

Troy woke up the next morning smiling. His date with Sharpay was the best he had so far, not that he had so many and although there were some mishaps like Sharpay getting injured and a tree trunk falling in front of his car. These events, however, made Troy thought of how he acted at the restaurant. How he shouted at the server and the things he said to the manager. That was the first time, as far as he can remember, when he did something like that and he felt bad about it but at that time it felt really good.

_It felt really good to do something bad,_ he thought. Troy then shook his head and walked towards the bathroom. He needs to get this thought off his head; he was after all a descendant of Angel Marcus.

On the other side of town, Sharpay woke up with someone banging at her bedroom door. She pulled her covers over her head, hoping that whoever is at the door would go away but the banging just got louder and louder.

She groaned as she flicked her hand causing the door to open. Anne was leaning on the door frame with a frown on her face. It wasn't nice waking up seeing someone frown and Sharpay was irritated. "What's up with you?"

Anne stepped inside the room and plopped herself on Sharpay's bed. "What happened to you last night?"

"It's none of your business" Sharpay rolled her eyes, pulling the covers over her head.

Anne sighed and tried to pry the covers off Sharpay's face but to no avail. "Fine, but I'm warning you. Stay away from him."

Sharpay pushed the covers off her and stared at Anne. "I can't"

"You can and you will. What happened to you guys last night was only a preview" Anne hissed

"How did you know? You did all of that, didn't you?" Sharpay asked accusingly.

"It doesn't matter…" Anne said but was cut off

"Get out!" Sharpay growled.

Anne shook her head. She knows that she royally pissed Sharpay. She stood up, headed for the door but stopped halfway "Just promise me one thing, Pay. Stay away from Troy Bolton" with that Anne walked out of the room

Sharpay just stared at her cousin contemplating on what she's going to do next. Right now, she was so mad at Anne for interrupting her date last night with Troy. "How could she do that to me?" She whispered. But then she thought of what happened last night at the restaurant; it was the first time that she said thank you to anyone. She thought about how she felt when Troy touched her hand, kissed her wound and called her his girlfriend. She thought about what happened at the pastry shop when their forehead touched. She thought about what happened when he drove her home and he kissed his cheeks.

Sharpay suddenly sat up, head in her hands "No, no, no, this is not happening. Should I stay away?" she whispered. Demons cannot fall in love; they just use people to get things like her parents.

Troy was playing basketball with Chad all morning and since he can't get Sharpay off his mind, Chad was leading by 5 points. Troy stopped and lay on the grass.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Chad asked, panting.

"Huh?"

"You're down by 5 points. Now don't get me wrong I know that I should ecstatic that I'm winning right now but you're not focused. Get your head in the game, man"

"Sorry dude. It's just that I can't get Sharpay off my head" Troy admitted

"Well, Sharpay tends to have that effect on people. So what happened on your date last night anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Troy stood up, grabbed the ball from Chad and made a run towards the basket. Chad, on the other hand, just shrugged and continued playing basketball with Troy.

Saturday afternoon and all day Sunday, Troy was just thinking about Sharpay and ways on how he can win her. He didn't know what happened last night and what triggered him to act in such a way but if it was to protect Sharpay, he would do it again in a heartbeat. Although they only had one date, Troy seemed to have made his decision, bottom line is that he wanted Sharpay and he's going to be with her one way or the other.

Sunday afternoon, Troy dialed Sharpay's number; it rang 4 times before she answered.

"Took you long enough to call me" Sharpay greeted.

"Sharpay?" Troy said

"Yes Einstein, it's me."

"Oh… so how's your arm?"

"It's okay. I didn't die from it anyways" Sharpay laughed

Troy frowned. "That's not funny"

"Yeah, it is."

Troy did not answer.

"Come on, it's just a cut. No need to get all protective. So why'd you call?"

"Um, I don't know. I just want to hear your voice I guess"

"Dork" Sharpay teased.

"Hey" Troy replied

"Fine, fine, I believe you. Happy?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Can I see you?"

"Huh?"

"Can I see you? Like tonight?"

Sharpay was taken aback but thought about it. She was excited at first but then she thought about what Anne said earlier this morning. "Um, I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Troy"

"Oh, I get it. I'm sorry. I just assumed…" Troy began

"No, you assumed right. It's just that… remember I told you, I'm complicated."

"I'm complicated too, you know"

Sharpay laughed and shook her head. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope. So what do you say? Can I see you tonight?" Troy pleaded

"As much as I want to Troy, I can't. My parents are flying in tonight and I want to spend some time with them. Hope you understand?" Sharpay lied. She really wanted to see him but something that Anne said really got to her. She liked him a lot and she will do whatever it takes to protect him from the wrath of her family even if it means staying away from him.

"Oh okay. I understand. Don't worry about it" Troy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Not if I see you first"

Sharpay laughed "Dork"

"Fine, fine, I'm a dork. See you tomorrow." Troy said

"Later, Troy" Sharpay hung up. After that call, both Troy and Sharpay could not get each other of their minds and their smiles off their faces.

The next day Sharpay entered East High wearing a red halter knee-length Neiman Marcus dress, knee-high gold boots and latest Prada clutch. She was still confused on what to do with Troy. For starters, she doesn't know what exactly she felt for Troy. Last Monday, she thought of Troy as merely another conquest, someone that can boost her popularity but now she knows that she felt something for him. Second, it bothered her that her powers don't seem to have an effect on him. She tried to read his mind but it's like reading a blank page and she tried controlling him but to no avail. But what bothered her most is that when she's around Troy, she can't help but to act nice and she actually felt good about it. Sharpay shook her head as she walked to the Science Garden, she needed to do some thinking and this was the perfect place for it. Looking at the horizon, Sharpay was deep in her thoughts until she heard her mother's voice

"What's wrong Sharpay?" Darby asked

"Hi Mom, where are you?"

"I'm in New York. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Mom, how did you know that you love Dad?"

"Are you in love Sharpay?"

"Just answer the question Mom"

"Well, I realized that I love your father when I can't use my powers on him. Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Sharpay remained silent, still processing what her Mom just said. Can't use her powers against him, that's what exactly is happening between Troy and her.

"Sharpay, are you still there?" Darby asked again

"Yes Mom." Sharpay answered

"You're in love with somebody, aren't you?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"Just make sure that you convince him to go to our side. I don't want my only daughter turning good, okay?"

"Yes Mom"

"Good. Now go to school and be my bad little demon. I'll see you whenever"

Sharpay was about to answer but was startled when the school bell rang. She looked down at the school parking lot and saw Troy's car. She was utterly confused as she recalled her Mom's words. Could it be that she's in love with Troy? But it seemed to be the best and the most logical explanation as to why her powers don't seem to affect him. Sharpay snapped out of her thoughts, hurriedly walked out of the Science Garden as the school bell rang again.

"Ugh, why is this happening to me?" Sharpay uttered to herself.

Troy's morning classes swept by quickly since he could not concentrate on anything other than Sharpay. He hasn't seen her since their date last Friday and their conversation the day before revealed a lot of how Troy felt about her and vice versa. So when free period came, Troy was determined as ever to see her. He spotted her by her locker and was ready to approach her when he saw her with Jared from the basketball team. They were giggling, laughing and flirting. He saw Sharpay touched Jared's arm. He saw Jared put his arm around Sharpay's waist. He saw Jared whispering something to Sharpay. He saw Sharpay laughed as she whispered something back. Troy saw everything and though she does not belong to him he did not like what he was seeing and… feeling. Troy was definitely jealous and angry. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the locker at his side with all his might making a little dent on the metal. Everyone turned to look at Troy including Sharpay and Jared. Brown met blue. They just stared at each other, getting lost in each other's gaze until Jared tightened his grip around Sharpay's waist. When Troy saw this, he felt more anger and rage like he never felt before. He decided to turn around and walk away before he does something terribly bad. Meanwhile, Sharpay just stared at Troy's retreating figure and then turned her attention back at Jared.

"I'll see you around, okay?" She broke free from Jared's grip and walked away.

During lunch, Sharpay and Anne were at their usual table sifting through magazines.

"You okay?" Anne asked.

"Yeah" Sharpay said dryly.

"I saw what happened during free period"

Sharpay nodded as she continued to go through the magazine.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Anne continued.

"It's what you wanted right?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No" Sharpay closed the magazine and stood up. "Look, I'm not really in the mood to eat or talk so I'll just be at the auditorium". She walked out of the cafeteria, heels clicking.

Anne nodded. She knew better than to bugged Sharpay when she's not in the mood.

All week long there were drastic weather changes in Albuquerque. One minute it was raining hard and within the next five minutes it was scorching hot. Sharpay continued to avoid Troy and continued to flirt with other guys mostly from the basketball team. Troy, on the other hand, had become more and more distant to everyone including his parents.

It was Thursday night and Troy's parents had enough of the drastic weather changes as most people were getting sick because of it. Jack decided that he should talk to Troy first and if that doesn't help, Lucy would be next. He stepped out of their backyard where Troy was playing basketball.

"Troy" Jack called

Troy looked at his father to acknowledge his presence but continued playing basketball.

"We need to talk" Troy stopped playing "What's wrong, Son?" Jack continued

"Nothing's wrong Dad" Troy said

"Son, the weather speaks for itself. Now, tell me what's bothering you. Is it the girl we talked about the other day?"

Troy nodded. "I don't know what to feel Dad. I know we're not together-together but every time I see her with somebody else, I feel this anger and jealousy creeping into me plus the fact that she seems to avoid me like I'm the plague"

Jack smiled in understanding "Son, you are definitely in love with this girl but you've got to keep in mind that being in love doesn't just simply mean getting together or being in a relationship with the person you love. It sometime means letting go of them, sacrificing your own happiness so they can be happy."

Troy thought about what his father said and laid down on the grass. "I don't understand"

"Bottom line is if you really love this girl Troy, you have to put her happiness first before your own" Jack added and started walking inside the house. He knew Troy was a smart kid and he can figure this out on his own.

Troy lay on the grass for another two hours, Jack's words running through his mind over and over again that night as he thought about what happened last week. He did put Sharpay first before anything else even before being good. Upon this realization, he stood up, walked inside the house, took a shower and got ready for bed. He'll have a long day tomorrow, that's for sure.

Friday morning and it was raining hard again. Sharpay entered East High wearing black laced Marc Jacobs top, faded Replay denim jeans, teal Jimmy Choo sling backs and clutch bag. She had one hell of a week from avoiding Troy and Anne, flirting with guys, thinking about Troy, not concentrating on school and thinking about Troy. Every morning for that week, Sharpay would go directly to the Science Garden to do some thinking which seemed to confuse her more. When she got there, she saw that somebody had beaten her to it.

"Hey" Sharpay said barely above a whisper.

Troy turned around and smiled. "Hey"

"What are you doing here…" Sharpay looked at her phone "… at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Thinking of you" Troy said confidently

"Something good, I hope"

Troy's smile just got even wider and the moment that he did, the rain stopped and the sun suddenly shined. They were quiet for quite sometime until Troy spoke again "You want to ditch today and maybe go somewhere and talk?"

Sharpay was shocked by the idea. She laughed and touched Troy's forehead, "Is that you, Troy?"

It was nice seeing Sharpay laughed and Troy felt better already. He rolled his eyes, grabbed Sharpay's hand from his forehead and just held it in his "So what do you say?"

Sharpay seemed to think about it and then beamed at Troy. They hurriedly ran out of school, hoped into Troy's Ford F150 and drove off. They were driving for 10 minutes when Sharpay's phone rang.

"Hello" Sharpay answered

"Where are you?" Anne demanded

"Out."

"You're with him, aren't you?"

Sharpay didn't answer. "Just be careful okay?" Anne continued

"Thanks Anne"

Anne was happy that her cousin is almost back to normal and was talking to her again. "You better get me something really expensive for this" She added to lighten the mood.

"You got it. See you later and Anne, I miss you" Sharpay flipped her Sidekick closed and turned to Troy. "So where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Troy asked, grabbing Sharpay's hand but not taking his eyes off the road.

"Anywhere" Sharpay smiled

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

A/N: Reviews please!!!


	7. Snowfall

A/N: I do not own HSM

I also changed the name of Troy's older brother from Trevor to Rob :)

* * *

Chapter 7 - Decisions

Troy and Sharpay drove in silence for the next 20 minutes. Troy has his eyes on the road while Sharpay was looking out the car window unconsciously playing with their intertwined hands. Troy then parked his car in front of Hidden Valley, a man-made lake near the outskirts of Albuquerque. The lake was truly magical and special; the magical properties of the lake protect any supernatural being from harm It stifles all magical abilities of anyone who is near it.. He got out of the car, quickly ran towards Sharpay's side and opened the door for her. Sharpay smiled and laced her hands with Troy's. They walked around the lake twice, talking about anything and everything they can think, well, everything except of course their secret and everything that happened that week. When they reached Troy's car again, they laid down on the grass in front of it. Sharpay's head rested on Troy's chest while his arm was wrapped protectively around her.

"Troy?" Sharpay said as she played with Troy's free hand

"Yeah?"

"About this week?"

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you know, flirt with…"

Troy interjected "It's okay. I'm not your boyfriend so technically I don't have any right" Disappointment apparent in his voice.

Sharpay lifted her head, rested it on her hand and faced Troy. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I have to win you first remember?" Troy said as she gently pinched her nose.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"So does it mean that I won?"

"What do you think?" Sharpay leaned in.

Troy felt more and more confident with Sharpay's answer and leaned in closer as well. "This" was all he said before his lips were on her. After a couple of seconds, they deepened the kiss and then pulled away minutes later for oxygen. They just stared into eyes other's eyes with contentment. Troy brushed away Sharpay's hair from her face as Sharpay outlined Troy's jaw with her fingers.

Sharpay rested her head against Troy's chest again "I could stay here forever"

"Me too" Troy was brushing through Sharpay's hair. "So does this mean that I'm officially your…" Troy trailed off

"Yes" Sharpay simply answered. "But can we keep it a secret for the meantime?"

Troy nodded as he was thinking the same thing but he pushed this thought at the back of his. All that matters right now is that he is with Sharpay. They stayed there until sundown, not bothering to move, to eat or to do anything but just to hold each other.

"We should go back" Sharpay said sadly

Troy sighed but he knows they have to. "You want to grab dinner?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, stood up and dragged Troy up with her. "Sure but you're buying"

"Of course" Troy laughed as he and Sharpay walked back to the car. They drove to Napoli, an Italian restaurant near Hidden Valley. They sat beside each other holding each other's hand underneath the table. Sharpay let Troy order for the both of them, they fed each other, laughing and stealing kisses from each other. They simply looked like a couple in love that seemed completely unaware to what's going around them, both good and the bad. They didn't notice when a guy proposed to his girlfriend at the table beside them, they didn't notice when the people at the table behind them sang "Happy Birthday", they didn't notice that a man almost choked to death in front of their table and they didn't notice that the server tripped in front of them. The only thing that broke their attention was when they realized they had to leave. The drive back home was quiet, Sharpay continued to play with their hands and singing along with the car radio. They reached the Evans' mansion 20 minutes later; Troy parked his SUV and turned towards Sharpay.

"So Miss Evans, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Troy asked

"Assuming are we, Mister Bolton?"

Troy smiled at her, leaned in kissing her lightly on the lips and pulled back. "Does that answer your question?"

"Let me think" It was Sharpay's turn to lean in and kiss Troy and then pulled back. "Yeah, it does." She continued and was about to lean in again when the front door of the mansion opened. Sharpay pulled back and turned to see Anne and Ryan in a major liplock. She smiled, turned back to Troy and kissed him gently. "I'll see you tomorrow" she asked. Troy simply nodded. Sharpay got out of the car, walked inside the mansion, passing Anne and Ryan who was too distracted to even notice Sharpay.

Since they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, Troy and Sharpay spent the entire weekend at the Evans' mansion. It was definitely an advantage that both Sharpay's parents rarely stay there and that the mansion was so big that there was so much to do. They lounge around the pool, had a swimming contest, Sharpay taught Troy how to play tennis while Troy taught Sharpay how to play basketball and watched DVDs until they fall asleep in each other's arm. It seemed that they were in their little world and everything was perfect. Sunday night came and it was time for Troy and Sharpay to part ways. They were standing near the front door with Sharpay's arms were wrapped around Troy's neck while his were wrapped around her waist, their foreheads resting on each others.

"I hate saying goodbye to you" Troy said

Sharpay breathe deeply "And you think I enjoy this?"

"Nope, you enjoy this instead" Troy whispered as he kissed Sharpay.

She pulled back and giggled. "What are we going to do tomorrow Troy? We can't necessarily do this in school, you know"

"I know and I'll miss every second of it." Troy frowned but suddenly smiled when he thought of an idea "How about we see each other before class at the auditorium, free period at the gym, lunch at the Science Garden and then after school at Hidden Valley?"

Sharpay smiled. "You really have thought about this, have you?"

"Anything for you" Troy kissed her once again and pulled back. "Now go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow"

Sharpay smiled. She loved it when Troy gets all bossy and protective over her; it was good to know that somebody actually loves her enough to take care of her. Troy kissed her for the last time that night and then walked out of the mansion. Sharpay watched Troy pulled out of the driveway until his car was out of sight. She closed the door behind her, still smiling and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Her smile quickly disappeared, however, when she saw Anne sitting at the counter.

"You have to tell him about who you are Pay" Anne said.

Sharpay remained silent as she sat on the chair beside her. "You have to tell him and for your sake try to get him on our side"

"I'll do it sooner or later" Sharpay simply said climbing down on her chair, grabbing a cookie. "I promise" she added

Anne reached out and grabbed Sharpay's hand "Don't make promises you can't keep. Just do it sooner, okay? If Uncle Vance finds out about this before you get Troy on our side, all hell will break loose…literally."

Sharpay stared at Anne for a couple of minutes, thinking about what Anne was saying before walking out of the kitchen and going directly to her room.

At 9PM and three blocks away from the Evans' mansion, Troy and Rob were in the Bolton's kitchen each drinking one liter of energy drink. They just played basketball wherein Troy won by 5 points.

"What's up with you little bro?" Rob asked

"What do you mean?" Troy seemed confused

"Well, you have that goofy smile on your face every time I see you. So fess up?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He said trying to change the subject

"Shoot"

"What made you decide to not…" Troy was looking for the right word when he was cut off by Rob

"… Not to be a good descendant of Angel Marcus? Not to use my powers for good? What made me decide to be human instead of an angel?"

Obviously, this was a sensitive subject for Rob so Troy just nodded.

"It was easy. I fell in love with someone" Troy creased his eyebrows, he obviously didn't know about this. "There are two types of immortal in this world Troy, the Angels and the Demons. Mom and Dad probably told you that love is the most powerful thing in this world and it is. Love can cross the boundaries that separate these two immortals but good and evil cannot co-exist within one immortal. So when I fell in love with this girl and found out that she was a descendant of a Demon, I know I have to make a choice. I gave up my powers for her thinking that it would be enough but it's not. It seemed she wanted more. She wanted me to go to other side. To their side. When I said no, she left" Rob continued.

"Did you regret any of it?" Troy asked

"No." Rob simply said.

"Do you still love her?"

"Honestly, I never stopped"

"So why didn't you asked for your powers back?"

"I enjoyed being human. There was no pressure to do good all the time"

"But how did you know that you made the right decision?"

"You'll feel it here" Rob said pointing towards his chest.

Troy nodded and climbed off his chair "Thanks Rob"

Rob smiled "Anytime litte bro. Anytime. Who's the lucky girl anyway?"

"Sharpay Evans" Troy said and then walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. His mind was on Sharpay again that he didn't even notice Rob's reaction.

When Rob heard Troy's bedroom door closed, he went to the coat room, took his wallet out of his jacket and sat down on the couch. He opened the wallet and took out a picture. The girl in the picture had jet black hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail and small eyes. It was Anne.

It was already 2AM and Sharpay was having a hard time sleeping. She kept on thinking on how she was going to tell Troy about her. She knows that her powers don't work on him so manipulation was out of the question. Will he accept her for what she is or will he turn her away? She decided to go for a swim hoping that it will help her get a little sleep. She got out of her bed and walked into her closet to get a swimsuit when her phone rang, she looked at the name and smiled.

"Troy? Why are you still awake?" Sharpay asked

"Why are you still awake?" Troy returned the question.

Sharpay smiled. "Thinking. You?"

"Thinking as well. Care to share what's on your mind?"

"Remember when I said I was complicated?"

"Uh huh"

"I was thinking if you'll still like me if you know the truth about me"

"Pay, remember when I said that I'll gladly accept you for who you are?"

"Yeah."

"I meant every word of it"

"Really?"

"Yes. Even if it means doing something unthinkable"

Sharpay laughed and then yawned. "Thanks Troy"

"Now go to sleep, my love and I'll see you in 5 hours. I love you" Troy suddenly stopped when he uttered those 3 words. He was thinking of something else to say when Sharpay interrupted.

"I love you too. Goodnight" Sharpay said as she flipped her phone closed.

They both slept peacefully minutes after they talked and didn't notice that it was snowing outside.

Meanwhile, both Rob and Anne were still awake, thinking about each other when they saw that it was snowing outside.

"Sharpay" "Troy" Anne and Rob both said at the same time.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Angel of Mine

A/N: I do not own HSM! Hope you'll have fun and please keep the reviews coming in! :)

* * *

Chapter 8 – Angel of Mine

The early part of the week went by according to Troy and Sharpay's plan. Every morning Troy would pick up Sharpay at around 6:30, drive to school and proceed directly to the auditorium where they would just sit on the edge of stage with Troy holding Sharpay in his arms. During free period, they will lock themselves inside the gym where they would goof around and play basketball. Being the captain of the basketball team, it was easy for Troy to convince Coach Young to have the gym all to him self during free period. For lunch, either Troy or Sharpay will bring food as they meet up in the Science Garden. When the final school bell rang, they would hurriedly meet up at Troy's car and drive up to Hidden Valley where they would stay until sundown. The time spent they together were either spent just staring at each other, cuddling, laughing or stealing kisses from each other. They were in their perfect little world and they loved every moment of it.

Anne and Rob watched them separately from afar and Thursday lunch time was the last straw for them. They have tolerated everything that Troy and Sharpay did for the last three days but having it snow for the second time that week in Albuquerque was simply beyond unthinkable. They knew that they had to do something or else history will repeat itself. But what can they do? They were just mortals who simply don't have the powers to counteract what disaster or catastrophe Troy and Sharpay will unconsciously cause. Pulling Troy and Sharpay away simply proved useless because it seemed their bond was stronger than it was at the start of the week and now they don't have to be physically together to trigger something bizarre. All Troy and Sharpay had to do is think about each other.

Thursday lunch time, Troy and Sharpay were at the Science Garden, eating when Sharpay's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered still looking at Troy.

"Whatever it is you're doing with Troy, stop. It's snowing again" Anne demanded

Sharpay snapped out, tore her eyes away from Troy and turned in time to see the last snow fall. Troy, however, was still staring at Sharpay but was completely aware of the weather condition. He silently snapped his fingers to stop the snow.

"Wow" Sharpay said

"Wow, my ass Pay. This is the second time in 5 days that it snowed in Albuquerque. Now unless you want Uncle Vance to come here unexpectedly, I suggest that you stop whatever it is that you're doing" Anne ranted.

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to you later." Sharpay agreed absentmindedly, closing her Sidekick in the process and turned back to Troy "So where were we?" She was about to lean in when the school bell rang.

Sharpay frowned while Troy laughed at her childish way and let their foreheads touched instead "We'll continue this later, okay babe?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Promise?"

"Promise. I love you, Pay"

"I love you too Troy"

With hands still intertwined with Sharpay, Troy stood up, bringing her up with him and ran out of the Science Garden.

Meanwhile, Anne was relieved that the snow stopped seconds after her conversation with Sharpay but she was still worried as hell about her. She knows that there is only one person that can help her given the situation. She ran towards the gym hoping to all the powers that be that he'll help her. Anne stepped inside the gym finding the person she was looking for.

"Rob?" Anne said sheepishly

Rob turned around both happiness and hurt evident in his face. "What do you want?"

"It's about Sharpay and Troy" Anne said. Rob stopped, walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "I know you know and saw what's happening" she continued.

"What do you want me to do? I don't have my powers remember I gave them up for you" Rob said blatantly.

Anne breathes deeply and walked towards Rob "I know but I need your help"

"What do you need me for? Can't you use your own powers to do that?"

Anne sighed, sat ten feet away from Rob and whispered "I don't have my powers anymore"

"What did you just say?" Rob turned to Anne

"I said I don't have it anymore" Anne said loudly

Rob creased his eyebrows as he cannot believe what he was hearing. "Since when?"

"Why does it matter?" Anne shrugged

"Because I deserve to know"

"It's been two years, Rob"

"I need answers"

"Why?"

"Because I never stopped loving you Anne" Rob shouted.

Rob and Anne just stared at each other trying to comprehend what Rob just said until Anne turned away "Oh…"

"So when…" Rob began but was cut off

"The day after you left"

"Why?"

"Because I chose you over them"

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought that you chose them over me"

Anne sighed and stared at her feet "I just simply made a choice Rob and I stood by it"

"Yeah, you chose to break my heart" Rob said, stood up and started walking towards the locker room.

"I didn't chose to break your heart Rob, you only saw it that way" Anne replied as she followed him, a few tears streaming down her face

Rob suddenly stopped and turned to Anne "Saw it that way? Anne, I gave up my powers for you, I chose you over my family and you just left me for heaven knows what reason. Tell me how am I supposed to look at it? Was I supposed to throw a party?"

Anne dropped to her knees, crying her eyes out "Uncle Vance threatened to hurt the two most important people in my life. You and Sharpay. I can't let that happen especially with your powers gone. I sacrificed everything for you. I loved you, Rob. I still love you…I still love you"

Seeing Anne cry like this was truly heartbreaking for Rob. He wanted to scooped her up, hold her in his arms but now that he is human, doubt filled his mind. Rob closed his eyes and sighed "I'll help you with Troy and Sharpay. Just let me know what you want me to do" and with that, Rob walked out of the gym. Even though he still loves her, he found it extremely hard to forgive her at the moment. He needed time.

It took at least 30 minutes for Anne to regain her composure and fix herself up before heading out of the gym. She already missed her first afternoon class and with what happened earlier, she wasn't exactly in the mood for class. She pulled out her iPhone and sent Sharpay a message.

_To Sharpay_

_Hey Pay, I'm going to the mall. Let me know if I missed anything good and I don't mean homework. See you later xoxo Anne_

She didn't wait for Sharpay's reply before walking out of school. It wasn't until she got to the mall when she received Sharpay's message.

_To Anne_

_Are you ok?_

_To Sharpay_

_I am. Don't worry. You want anything? _Anne asked hoping to change the subject.

_To Anne_

_Can you get me a tub of chocolate covered coffee beans? PS I'm doing the puppy-dog face right now so you better say yes_

_To Sharpay_

_LOL! A tub? Pig!_

_To Anne_

_Ha ha very funny. You know it's not for me._

_To Sharpay_

_Whatever. I'll see you later._

_To Anne_

_See you xoxo Sharpay_

Anne smiled. She was happy that Sharpay found Troy but at the same time was terrified of what might happen as she vividly remembers what happened between Rob and her. But Sharpay and Troy were stronger than they were and they'll have something that they didn't have back them; someone to look out for them. With that thought, Anne already felt better.

She took her phone out again and hurriedly sent someone a message.

That afternoon, Troy and Sharpay were again at Hidden Valley. They lay on the grass with Sharpay's head resting on Troy's chest, with his arms wrapped around her and their hands laced with each other's

"Anne skipped school today" Sharpay said

"You sound surprise?" Troy questioned her

"Well not really. It's just that it seemed so sudden. So what did you do today?"

"Think of you"

"You're such a dork Troy"

"Yeah but you still love me" Troy said kissing Sharpay's head

"Unfortunately, I do" Sharpay sighed

"What was that?" Troy asked

Sharpay lifted her head to face Troy's "Nothing. It's just that I'm so happy right now with everything that has happened."

"I know. Can you imagine two weeks ago I can get by without even seeing you or talking to you but now I have you" Troy said as he outlines Sharpay's face with his fingers.

"And I have you too" Sharpay said as she kissed Troy's cheek and rested her back on Troy's chest. "But don't you think we're moving a little bit too fast?"

Troy creased his eyebrows and looked down at Sharpay, "No. I have been waiting for you all my life and now that I have you, I'm never letting you go"

Sharpay faced Troy again, smiling. "So I'm stuck with you forever?"

"Yeah, you're stuck with me and there's nothing you can do about it" Troy said, placing his lips on hers that eventually turned into a full make-out session. They both pulled apart when the need for air became necessary. Sharpay's head was on his chest again

"How long do you think this peace and quiet will last?"

"I don't know. Hopefully a long time" Troy said tightening his grip around Sharpay and closing his eyes.

"I hope so" Sharpay replied, closing her eyes as well.

They stayed there for 3 more hours and weren't planning on going home anytime soon when suddenly Troy's rang.

"Hello?" Troy answered. It was Rob.

"Troy, Mom needs you here at home." Rob said

He sighed "Okay, okay. I'll be there in 30 minutes" Troy flipped his phone closed and slowly nudged Sharpay.

"Pay?" He whispered

Sharpay groaned but slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then turned around to look at Troy, who was grinning at her and shot him a confused look.

"You look beautiful even if you're sleeping" Troy leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Thanks. Now why'd you wake me up?"

"Rob called. My Mom wants me home in 30 minutes"

"Oh…" Sharpay said, slightly disappointed.

"Hey, don't be sad. We'll still see each other tomorrow plus it's a Friday and that means we have the whole weekend to be together." Troy said kissing her on the forehead

Sharpay rolled her eyes, stood up and pulled Troy up with her. "Let's go before I change my mind"

Troy laughed, dragged Sharpay to his car and started driving home.

30 minutes later, Troy stepped inside the Bolton's residence. "Mom?" he shouted. He looked around the house but Lucy was no where to be found. He peeked inside the garage and found Rob fixing his 1970 Mustang.

"Hey where's Mom?" Troy asked

"She's not home" Rob answered, not bothering to look up.

"I thought she was looking for me"

"I lied" Rob said dryly

Troy was confused but calmly asked "Why?"

"I had to" Rob stopped and turned to Troy

Troy just shot him an even more confused looked.

"Look, I can't explain it right now but you'll thank me someday Troy." Rob explained

"Okay. I guess. I'll just be in my room" Troy said and walked out of the garage.

Rob shook his head and whispered "I hope you're right about this, Anne. I hope this works" He continued working on the car when his phone beeped, he had one new message. He reached for his Blackberry on top of table. It was from Anne.

_To Rob_

_Thanks for your help – Anne._ Rob quickly hit the 'reply' button.

_To Anne_

_No need to thank me, I said I'd help_

Although Rob didn't stop loving Anne, he can't help but be somewhat cold to her because if he didn't, he knew he'd fall in love with her even more.

The following day was East High's Spirit Day, all academic classes were suspended for the day and students are encouraged to participate with extra-curricular activities of their choice such as theater or sports. Since basketball season was over for the year and the fact that Troy got the lead for the Spring Musical, _First Romance,_ he was required to attend theater today. Of course, he didn't mind after all he got to spend time with Sharpay. Ms. Darbus was on the stage pacing back and forth going on and on about her days in the theater. Troy was sitting with Ryan on the left side of the auditorium while Sharpay and Anne were seated in front. Rob was also in the auditorium but was seating at the back near the exits. Although Troy and Sharpay were seated apart, their eyes would constant linger to each other.

"For our newcomers, Welcome to Theater. These hallowed halls will be your sanctuary for the next month or so but don't take anything and anyone for granted." Ms. Darbus said as she continued to pace back and forth on the stage. "We will be having the Spring Musical entitled First Romance, which is written by our very own Kelsi Nielsen 2 months from today and next Friday we will be having our audition. But as you have heard, I already assigned the leads to Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton." she announced and clapped her hands. The rest of the students followed. "Now I'd like ask one of the East High's best Miss Sharpay Evans for an impromptu performance. Ms Evans?"

Sharpay smiled, stood up and walked towards the stage. She whispered something to Kelsi before grabbing the microphone and taking center stage. Kelsi began to play the piano as Sharpay stared at Troy.

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

The word 'angel' struck Troy, Anne and Rob. They were all thinking the same thing… does Sharpay knew?

_I looked at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Gonna love you boy, you are so fine_

_Angel of mine_

_How you changed my world you never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_You came into my life straight from above_

_When I ask for hope, you showed me love_

_I'm checking for you boy, you're right on time_

_Angel of mine_

_Not that it means more to me than what we share_

_No one in this whole world can ever compare_

_I expect the way you move still on my mind_

_Angel of mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside I need to show_

_You came into my life straight from above_

_When I ask for hope, you showed me love_

_I'm checking for you boy, you're right on time_

_Angel of mine_

_I never knew that I could feel these moments as if they were new_

_Every breath that I take, the love that we make_

_I only share it with you_

_When I first I already knew there was something inside of you_

_Something I thought I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

_You came into my life straight from above_

_When I ask for hope, you showed me love_

_I'm checking for you boy, you're right on time_

_Angel of mine_

Troy smiled in relief as he understood everything. The song that Sharpay chose didn't mean that she knows about him. It merely expressed how she felt for him.

_How you changed my world you never knew_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_I looked at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Checking for you boy, you're right on time_

_Angel of mine_

As soon as Kelsi played the last note, a reverberating applause was heard throughout the entire auditorium. Troy and Sharpay were smiling at each other.

"Brava Miss Evans! Brava!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed and then turned to the rest of the student body. "Now I challenge each and every one of you to do your best and be in the same caliber as Miss Evans. Again, the auditions for the Spring Musicale will be next Friday and Miss Evans…" she turned to Sharpay. "… Mister Bolton…" she turned to Troy "… I expect you to perform next Friday as well." The school bell rang and school was officially out.

Everyone piled out of the auditorium including Troy and Sharpay, everyone except Rob and Anne. He stood up from his seat, went over to Anne and took the seat beside her.

"We have to do something" Anne said

"What do you propose we do?" Rob asked.

"We're going to audition" Anne replied as Rob turned to her with eyes wide open

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS!!!


	9. Rehearsals

A/N: This chapter is more concentrated on Rob and Anne but Troypay is still there.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Rehearsals

"What?!" Rob shouted

Anne stood up and turned to Rob, "We have to keep an eye on them and the only way for us to do that is get a part in the play"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You agreed to help remember?"

"I agreed to help you help Troy and Sharpay but you didn't mention auditioning for the play. I'm the captain of the football team for crying out loud, I can't be seen singing in some play. Can't I just be part of the crew, you know paint sets or whatever" Rob ranted

"No, that's not going to work"

"Why not? We're still part of the play, we're just not going to act."

"That's not going to work because every year Ms. Darbus treats all cast members to weekend getaway at Lava Springs. Since Troy and Sharpay got the leads for the play, they are required to be there and they will use this opportunity to be all lovey-dovey with each other"

"So why does it matter? They're already doing it now, would it make any difference if they're going to do it in Lava Springs?"

"Don't you remember we own Lava Springs so that means Uncle Vance has eyes and ears all over the place and if word about Troy and Sharpay gets to him… all hell will break loose"

"You don't have to remind me" Rob said, looking away as memories of their past flashed before his eyes.

Anne just stared at Rob, her eyes pleading. She did not have to say anything else to convince him that this was a good idea, that it was their only idea. Rob sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll do the auditions"

Anne smiled and instinctively hugged Rob, "Thank you"

Rob was shocked but it felt good to have Anne back in his arms. He first stood there and eventually hugged her back. He closed his eyes and hugged Anne closer to him. Anne inhaled his scent and closed her eyes as well. She missed Rob terribly and if only she could just turn back the hands of time, she'd redo everything that had hurt him and make it right. They stayed there for quiet some time until someone cleared their throat. Both Rob and Anne jumped out of each other's embrace and faced the cause of distraction.

"Sorry did I disturb anything here?" Ryan cockily said

"No, no, you didn't disturb anything. We were just practicing for the play…" Anne explained nervously

"Yeah, we're planning on auditioning but don't tell anybody especially the team" Rob added, stuffing his hands in his pockets but the tone of his voice authoritative.

"No worries Captain." Ryan turned to Anne "So Anne I was just wondering if you'd like to go grab some coffee."

Anne looks back at Rob before answering "I think I'll pass for now Ryan." She turned to look at Ryan and gave him a sweet smile.

Although a little disappointed, Ryan nodded. "It's ok. I'll call you later ok"

"Sure" Anne said as both she and Rob stared at Ryan walking out of the auditorium. As soon as he was out of sight, Rob turned to Anne "Why didn't you go with him? I don't mind"

"I just didn't want to…" Anne explained as they started walking out of the auditorium. "…so about the auditions, are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in. What do I have to do?"

"Well, it's a musical so typical song numbers would do"

"Do we sing solo or together?"

"It's up to Ms. Darbus but we should sing solo first and then if you're still up to it, we could sing a duet" Her voice sounding more hopeful than a few minutes ago.

"Okay" Rob trailed off

"Don't worry I'll help you" Anne said as she looped her arms around Rob's and headed towards the parking lot. This was the second time today that Anne surprised him and even though he wasn't supposed to feel good about it, he did thinking he'd rather be with her than anybody else.

Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay were at Cheesecake Etc. The café was pretty full with people since nobody wants to sit outside due to the strong winds.

"Thank you for the song" Troy said as he cuddled closer to Sharpay.

"What makes you think it's for you?" Sharpay smirked

Troy faked a shock. "Oh well… whoever that song was for, I'd like to congratulate him for having the prettiest girl sing to him. Do I know him by any chance?

Sharpay laughed "You do know him, he goes to East High"

"What class?" Troy asked, playing along

"Our class and he's really popular"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's on the basketball team and he is really nice too"

"I'm on the basketball team."

"Really? I didn't know that. Anyway, back to this awesome guy…"

"Awesome huh?"

"Yeah, he's actually the youngest player to be named captain and he has these dazzling blue eyes" Sharpay turned around to look at Troy and continued "He also has sandy, shaggy brown hair and has an infectious smile that can make me go weak in the knees"

"Like this?" Troy smiled

"Yeah, pretty much" Sharpay leaned in and gave Troy a soft kiss. Troy was about to deepen the kiss when Sharpay pulled back. "We really need to rehearse" she continued

"Can we do it later?" Troy asked, leaning in.

Sharpay placed her hand on Troy's chest, stopping him. She gave him her puppy-dog eyes she knows that he can't resist. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, we'll rehearse… tomorrow" He leaned again to kiss her and rehearsal plans were soon forgotten.

The following day, Troy and Sharpay were lounging around the Evans' indoor pool house since it was scorching hot outside. They were at the shallow end of the pool with Sharpay sitting in between Troy's legs as he embraced her from behind. She giggled as Troy whispered something in her ear.

"So I was thinking instead of going out tonight, we can start rehearsing for the auditions" Sharpay suggested

Troy pouted "Aw, bummer and just when I had the perfect night all planned out"

Sharpay laughed heartily. "Yeah, whatever Bolton. But we seriously need to start rehearsing for the auditions. You promised me yesterday remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Troy stood up and offered his hand to Sharpay. They got off of the pool, dried themselves and changed. They headed straight into the Evans' music room, where they spent the whole afternoon.

Meanwhile, Anne and Rob were also rehearsing for the auditions inside East High's auditorium. Since Anne was a member of the Drama Club asking permission from Ms. Darbus was as easy. They were going through different songs for more than two hours and both of them were really tired and frustrated.

"Ugh, can't you just pick a song for me to sing? You very well know that singing is not forte" Rob said frustratingly

"No, we have to pick the perfect song or else we're not going to get a role in the play. I mean I can get a role regardless of the song I chose but for you, we really have to decide carefully" Anne frankly said.

Rob's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to let that one slide"

"Come on that was not an insult" Anne said

Rob ignored her and just kept on looking through different music sheets Anne brought. After going through 15 more music sheets, Rob gave up "Explain this to me again. How can you pick a song with this number of choices?"

"Well it depends. Most of the time you just got to choose a song that you can relate with, it helps you pull out and use your very own emotions. Sometimes you chose a song that you think the casting director would like. For example, Darbus likes Shakespeare, we can probably chose…" Anne trailed off as she was searching through the pile of music sheet and pulled out one "…Shakespeare in Love or something that's really old. And sometimes you chose a song depending on the type of play you're going to audition for. Like for instance, our Spring Musicale is First Romance. From the title alone, you can tell that it is a love story, so love songs would be your best bet in getting a role" Anne explained as Rob looked at her in amazement.

Anne turned to him, waving her hands in his face "Hello? Hello? Earth to Rob. Anyone in there?"

Rob snapped out of his trance and smiled awkwardly at Anne.

"Why were you staring? Do I have anything on my face?" Anne continually asked.

"No, no, no, you looked okay." Rob answered

"Okay then, have you found a song yet?"

"None" Rob said without looking at his watch. "Look at the time, I have to go. I promised my dad I'll play some one-on-one with him."

"Okay, but promise me you'll look for a song to sing this weekend. We only have 4 days for you to rehearse" Anne begged

"Yup, don't worry, I will" Rob stood up and walked out of the auditorium. When she thought that Rob was out of sight, Anne walked over to the CD player and hit play. Soft music flooded throughout the entire auditorium as she swayed slowly along with the music.

Rob, on the other hand, heard the music and headed back to the auditorium. He took a peek by the door and saw Anne gracefully dancing to the music. She looked like an Angel. He suddenly thought if he made the right choice and that if reuniting with Anne was the right choice. He knew that it was the only way to help Troy and Sharpay but there had to be another way, it's just that he has no idea how. Rob quickly snapped back to reality just in time to see Anne and Ryan kissing. _Where did he come from, _Rob thought.

He quickly tore his gaze off them. "I should have known" Rob said louder than he intended to.

Anne and Ryan suddenly pull apart and turned to Rob.

"Rob!" Anne gasped and then looked back at Ryan and then back to Rob "This is not what it looks like. You've got to believe me"

Rob glared at them and then walked out of the auditorium.

"Rob! Rob!" Anne called out but to no avail, Rob didn't even bother to turn back. She then turned to Ryan.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Anne shouted.

"I was kissing my girlfriend" Ryan simply said

Anne scoffed "Girlfriend? Where in the entire world would you get that idea?"

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Look, just because we flirt, went out and make-out does not make you my boyfriend" Anne ranted.

"Oh that puts me in my place then. I guess I'll see you around then" Ryan said, heading out towards the door.

"Ryan, wait!" Anne called out. Ryan stopped dead in his track and turned back to Anne.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Anne explained

"Its okay, Anne, I understand it's him you want to be with not me" Ryan said calmly.

Anne closed her eyes and then looked directly at Ryan, "Sorry"

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

"But…"

"Anne, although I'm not used to being 'dumped', I can move pass this. Don't worry." Ryan smiled. "…Plus it really looks like you're still hung up on him"

"Am I that obvious?" Anne smiled sheepishly.

Ryan smiled "Yeah but I told you its okay. You and Rob belong together"

Anne laughed, "Gah, you're so gay"

"Hey!"

"Sorry I just have to"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we'll go get some ice cream then we'll go to Rob's and explain everything" Ryan planned out.

Anne raised an eyebrow "Ok, really, who are you and what did you do with Ryan?"

"Very funny, Anne. Now let's go before I change my mind" They both ran out of the auditorium laughing.

After getting ice cream, Ryan and Anne drove over to Rob's house as planned. Anne knocked expecting Rob would answer so she was surprised when Lucy Bolton opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bolton. Is Rob home?" Anne smiled

"Uhm, no, he's not yet here. Do you want to wait for him?"

"It's okay. I'm just going to give him a call later. Thanks so much" Anne turned back and walked towards to Ryan's car, looking disappointed as ever.

"Not home huh?" Ryan asked

Anne shook her head and stared out of the window, "Can you just take me home?"

Ryan nodded and started his drive towards the Evans' mansion.

All throughout the week, Anne hadn't seen nor heard anything from Rob. She hadn't seen him anywhere in school and whenever she called the Bolton's, his either not home or sleeping and calling his cell phone proved to be useless because it would get straight to voicemail. She tried everything that she can think of without tipping off Sharpay and Troy.

Thursday night came with still no word from Rob and Anne was frustrated as ever. She decided to go for a swim something she always does to clear her mind. She was swimming back and forth the pool, too distracted to even notice Sharpay walk in.

"Anne?" Sharpay called out but Anne was too focused in swimming to even hear her. "Anne! Anne!" Still no reaction. Sharpay got impatient and snapped her fingers. Water from the pool was slowly drained. Once Anne noticed this, she stood up; the water was only up to her waist, looked confused but got her answer when she saw Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Put the water back in the pool" Anne shouted

"What's the matter with you?" Sharpay asked calmly.

Anne gave her a death glare. "Put. The. Water. Back. In. The. Pool"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Sharpay shouted back.

Anne rolled her eyes and groaned "It's none of your business Pay. Now can you please put the water back in the pool?"

Sharpay sighed and snapped her fingers. Water soon filled the pool and Anne continued swimming. Sharpay rolled her eyes, obviously something is bothering her cousin but she also knew her all too well not pressure her when she's pissed. She walked out of the pool house and went straight to her bedroom. She reached for her Sidekick and quickly dialed Troy's number. It only took one ring before Troy answered

"Hey beautiful" Troy answered

"Hey" Sharpay said with less enthusiasm.

Troy noticed and asked "What's wrong Pay?"

"Nothing, it's just that Anne's been acting weird today and the fact the she totally bit my head off when I asked her what's wrong"

"Oh… Sorry to hear about that but come to think of it Rob is acting out of the ordinary since he got home last Saturday and honestly, I haven't seen him since then." Troy said, concerned apparent in his voice.

"Wait… Rob left?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him here or in school"

"Have you asked your parents about it?"

"No, I just noticed it but I'm going to ask later"

"Okay, so are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah but…" Troy trailed off

Sharpay laughed "You don't have to be nervous about anything. You know the song by heart."

"I know, I know but this is my first time singing in front of thousands of people"

"Don't worry the auditorium just have a maximum capacity of 500" Sharpay teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Troy rolled his eyes

"Well, it's true" Sharpay defended

"Okay, okay. Now go to bed my love. We have a big day tomorrow. I love you" Troy said

"I love you too. Good night" Sharpay replied and flipped her phone close. She looked out the window just in time to see the lightning. Her eyes went wide. There has got to be a way for her and Troy to be together without causing any natural disaster.

"There has got to be a way…" Sharpay murmured as sleep took over her.

On the other side of the mansion, Anne was still wide awake. She was lying in bed for nearly two hours hoping that sleep will creep into her but to no avail. Her clock reads 12:20AM and it has been two hours since she overheard that Rob left. She rolled out of bed and decided to go for soothing bubble bath.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to help Sharpay and Troy by myself" Anne whispered as she stepped into the tub.

* * *

A/N: You know I love hearing what you guys think, so reviews please!!!! :)


	10. 3 Songs and a Kiss

A/N: I do not own anything.

Songs: Anne's song: Tattoo by Jordin Sparks; Troypay's song - Forevermore by Side A; Rob's song - Why by Avril Lavigne

I'd like to hear what you guys think! Keep the reviews coming and thank you for all those who reviewed the last 9 chapters

* * *

Chapter 10 – 3 Songs and a Kiss

Auditions that Friday was during free period and Troy was nervous as ever. All morning students came up to him wishing him good luck for the auditions even though he already got the part. He was backstage along with Sharpay, Anne and other students who were going to audition for the play. He peeked at the audience from behind the curtain to see the auditorium was packed. He looked at Sharpay.

"Don't worry" Sharpay smiled as their hands intertwined. "Kiss for good luck"

Troy smiled as he leaned in and gave Sharpay a soft kiss on the lips. They quickly pulled back when they heard Anne groaned from behind them.

"Get a room" Anne muttered.

"Jealous" Sharpay said

"You wish" Anne replied.

Sharpay was about to say something when they heard Ms. Darbus began. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to theater. Today we will hold our auditions for our Spring Musicale, First Romance and as you know we already cast our leads to Mr. Troy Bolton and Ms. Sharpay Evans. So today we will be hold auditions for the other supporting parts. Remember people, there are no small parts just small actors. Ms. Kelsi Nielsen will be our gracious pianist for today. Now shall we begin, first up is Ms. Taylor McKessie"

Taylor went up the stage and started singing. One by one, students either did a song or a dance number. Some of them were good, some of them were bad and some of them were just plain weird. 30 minutes into the audition, it was Anne's turn.

"Ms. Anne Evans" Ms. Darbus announced from the audience.

"Break a leg" Sharpay said as she hugged her. Anne just smiled and walked towards center stage. She nodded at Kelsi and then turned to the audience as the music blared into the auditorium.

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you about life_

_I'll learn every time I bleed_

_The truth is that, stranger, soul is in danger_

_I've got to let my spirit be free to admit that I'm admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything that I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You still a part of everything I do _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you_

_I'm sick of playing of all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver_

_It hurts enough to think that I could stop, admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I've got to be strong and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything that I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You still a part of everything I do _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you_

_If I live every moment_

_Won't any change moment_

_A still part of me and you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you marks everything I do_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything that I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You still a part of everything I do _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realized nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything that I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You still a part of everything I do _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

Anne finished the song with a smile on her face. She got a standing ovation for her performance from the entire student body and then turned to look at Sharpay from the side and could see that she was shouting her head off for her. She looked back at the audience searching for that familiar face but he wasn't there. She was happy that she chose this song but was kind of disappointed to see – or in this case, not to see the person the song was intended for. She bowed and exited the stage where she Sharpay hugged her to death.

Little does she know that Rob heard and saw the whole thing from auditorium balcony. Rob smiled and knew the he made the right decision and that he is going to make the right decision.

When the applause died down, Ms. Darbus turned to the audience and announced "Brava! Brava Ms. Evans. Truly performing in theater is a natural gift for you. Now before we go to our last theater hopeful, please welcome our Spring Musicale leads." She turned back to the stage "Troy. Sharpay"

With that, Troy and Sharpay entered center stage with hands entwined. Troy looked over at Kelsi and nodded. Soon soft melody filled the auditorium.

_(Troy)_

_I may have run out of songs to sing_

_I may have run out of words to say_

_Know that I want you to know what I feel for you_

_(Both)_

_I love you_

_(Sharpay)_

_As endless as forever_

_Our love will stay together_

_You're all I need to be forevermore_

_(Sharpay)_

_There are times when I just want to look at your face with the stars in the night_

_There are times when I just want to feel your embrace in the cold night_

_I just can't believe that you're mine now_

_(Both)_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_Never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be forevermore_

_(Troy)_

_All those years I've long to hold you in my arms I've been dreaming of you_

_Every night I've been watching all the stars that fall down wishing you be mine_

_And I just can't believe that you're mine now_

_(Both)_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_Never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be forevermore_

_Time and again_

_There are these changes that we cannot end_

_Sure time keeps going on and on_

_My love for you will be forevermore_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_

_Never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be forevermore_

When the song ended, Troy and Sharpay's forehead were against each other and they were just sharing one microphone. The entire auditorium erupted with applause and screams of praise. They separated but their hands remained laced with each others and faced the audience.

Meanwhile, Anne just stared at Troy and Sharpay. She had her work cut out for them – well, at least for her since Rob was nowhere to be found. Anne knew that there is only one way to stop this and she's going to do with or without Rob's help.

Sensing the applause and screams will not die down soon, Ms. Darbus reached for the microphone near her. "Thank you so much Troy and Sharpay. You certainly showed me and the rest of this audience why you deserve to be the lead in this play." With that, Troy and Sharpay exited the stage as Ms. Darbus continued "Now our last audition for today…" She looked at her list to make sure that she saw it right the first time "… Our last audition for today is Mr. Rob Bolton"

Anne who was sitting in the front row, playing with her iPhone suddenly looked up towards the stage and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rob stood at the center stage with a guitar on his hands and was staring directly at her. Their eyes locked with each other and then he began playing

_Why do you always do this to me?_

_Why couldn't you just see it through me_

_How come you act like this like you don't care at all?_

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby why?_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you; I need you more and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me are you and me still together_

_Tell me you think we can last forever_

_Tell me why_

_Hey listen to what we're not saying_

_Let's play a different game than what we're playing_

_Try to look at me and really see my heart_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm going to let us fall apart?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby why?_

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you; I need you more and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me are you and me still together_

_Tell me you think we can last forever_

_Tell me why_

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby why?_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you; I need you more and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you, tell me_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you; I need you more and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me are you and me still together_

_Tell me you think we can last forever_

_Tell me why_

Unlike Troy, Sharpay and Anne's performance where the audience erupted in applause, the audience reaction for Rob was – for a lack of a better word – quieter. Rob smiled sheepishly and thought, _Am I really that bad? _Then one by one people clapped and soon people were cheering for Rob. Ms. Darbus grabbed the microphone again "Wow! Mr. Bolton that was… that was truly exhilarating. I have no idea that you have such a powerful voice and the way you sang the song was filled with emotions. Bravo!" Rob smiled at Ms. Darbus' comment and glanced towards Anne, who had a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rob stared at his feet and stepped down the stage. He was approached by Troy with eyes wide in amazement "Rob! Where were you the past week? I didn't know that you were going to audition let alone you can sing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rob laughed at his brother "Good to see you too Troy"

Troy grinned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise" Rob stared as he was looking for somebody.

Troy was about to say something when they heard Ms. Darbus. "We certainly have seen a pool of fresh talents today and as much as I'd like to cast all of you in the Spring Musicale, we only have limited parts to fill. I will be posting the cast list during lunch. For those who will be selected, you will be required to attend the weekend getaway tomorrow at Lava Springs. Please get your permission slips from me today as soon as possible" Ms. Darbus turned to Troy and Sharpay and handed them a slip of paper and then looked back at the audience. "For those who will be unfortunate, there will be other musicale and you can always help out behind curtains. Thank you" As if on cue, the school bell rang. Students piled out of the auditorium and as expected talks and gossips about the last three performances started.

"…So they really are going out…"

"…I know they make such a cute couple…"

"…Who do you think Anne's song was for…"

"…It was probably for Ryan…"

"…Rob looked so dreamy…"

"…And he could sing too…"

"…The Bolton's are really talented…"

"…The Evans' have it all…"

In less than 5 minutes, the auditorium was empty. Rob stepped out behind the curtains, carrying his guitar and headed towards the auditorium but stopped in his tracks when he noticed someone still sitting in the middle of the first row. It was Anne. A smile crept to him. He put his guitar on an empty chair, slowly approached Anne and took the seat next to her.

They were quiet for sometime until Anne broke the silence but found her shoes were much more interesting to look at. "Where have you been?"

"Around. Thinking." Rob said, not looking at Anne either.

"I thought you weren't going to show up"

"I said I'd help and you know I won't let you down"

"Why did you leave? Was it because of…"

"Yes."

Anne glanced at Rob "It wasn't what it looks like, Rob. You've got to believe me"

"I do believe you but at that time… I can't"

"Why? Because you saw Ryan kissed me?"

"Well…Wait, Ryan kissed you?" Rob eyed Anne.

"That was what I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't even look at me." Rob stared at the floor again as Anne continued "Ryan kissed me but I didn't kiss him back. We went to your house that afternoon to explain but your mom said you weren't home. I tried calling your phone, a number of times and sent you dozen of messages."

"I know…and I'm sorry"

"Me too" The school bell rang, it was lunch period. Anne stood up, gathered her things and was headed out of the auditorium when she felt somebody grabbed her arm and turned her around. Anne did not have time to react when she felt Rob's lips on her. She was frozen for a second and then eventually kissed him. Her arms made its way around his neck as Rob's arms were snaking its way to her waist. Seconds into the kiss, Anne and Rob felt a strong and soothing breeze. They pulled back for air and stared at each other's eyes.

_What was that? _Anne thought

Rob stared at her, confused. "What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything" Anne answered

"No, you just said…" Rob explained but Anne cut him off, with eyes wide open.

"I can read your mind"

"What?"

"I'm serious. Try yours, read my mind"

_That was one hell of a kiss,_ she thought.

Rob laughed and said, "It sure was"

"So you believe me?"

"Yeah but how… why…wait, why can I read yours" Rob stammered and then noticed that Anne's arms were still around his neck and his on her waist

Anne shrugged "Wait, try if you can move things?"

Rob followed and snapped his fingers as his guitar slowly but steadily floated towards them. He grabbed, placed it down on an empty chair, and glanced back at Anne, who noticed their awkward position.

She quickly pulled away and smiled awkwardly. "So…" Anne continued.

"Don't worry. We'll talk about this first before we do anything rash" Rob smiled and continued, "Plus with our powers back, we sure have a lot to talk about"

"Thanks" Anne replied

"So you want to eat lunch out?" Rob asked as he offered his hand.

Anne looked at it, contemplating whether to go or not.

Rob continued "Don't worry I won't bite"

Anne laughed and grabbed his hand and walked out of the auditorium.

First Romance Cast List

Main Leads

Ashley Conner – Sharpay Evans

Zac Olivetti – Troy Bolton

Secondary Leads

Kirsten Tyler – Anne Evans

Edward Cassidy – Rob Bolton

Nana Walters – Martha Cox

Liz Girou – Taylor McKessie

Please get your scripts and permission slips from me today for Actor's Getaway.

* * *

A/N: Reviews!


	11. The Truth

A/N: I do not own HSM. Although, i wish i did.

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Truth

Sharpay woke up at 5AM the next day and no doubt that she was excited for this weekend getaway. Since her family owns Lava Springs, Ms. Darbus agreed to let her and Anne drive up there on their own. Honestly, she missed her cousin. Since she got together with Troy nearly two weeks ago, she hadn't spent the time with Anne and so this weekend was a good opportunity to do so. She took her usual 20 minute shower, picked her clothes for today and since she was feeling very 'wildcat' today, she wore a sparkly red Mango tank top, white Tommy Hilfiger silk jeans and red Prada wedge. She took a long look in her full-length mirror before grabbing Troy's letter jacket and heading out the door. She drove down the street towards Anne's mansion which was literally next door but since both compounds were big, it took Sharpay 5 minutes to drive there. Anne's mansion was big as Sharpay's with 7 main bedrooms, 10 guest rooms, a pool house, a 2-storey maid quarters and 6-car garage. Since Anne wasn't really into sports and instead of having tennis and basketball courts, her mansion has a grand ballroom and 9-horse stable. It was only 6:30AM when Sharpay pulled up on the driveway and she knows for a fact that Anne was still fast asleep. She strutted into the house liked she owned the place and went straight to Anne's bedroom. She flicked the lights on, walked towards the bed and plopped herself beside Anne.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sharpay recited

Anne groaned, trying to shut Sharpay up by putting a hand over Sharpay's mouth

Sharpay yanked Anne's hands away and continued reciting "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Irritated, Anne sat up and glared at Sharpay. "What the hell do you want…" she glanced at clock on her bedside table "…at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Well cousin, today is the theater getaway remember?"

"I remember but we don't leave until 9AM, which means I still have one more hour to sleep. Now go away." Anne tried to push Sharpay off the bed but when that didn't work she grabbed the covers and buried herself under it.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and then started reciting, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Anne sat back up once again; her hands over her ears and glared at Sharpay. She rolled her eyes and slowly got off the bed. She took her usual shower and picked out an outfit, a white Dior knee-length dress and black and gold Bettye Muller satin flats, while Sharpay watched Twilight. It was almost 8AM when they were all ready to go. They drove up to Lava Springs in Sharpay's pink Infiniti G-Coupe. They got there in 20 minutes and was greeted by Mr. Fulton upon arrival.

"Good morning Ms. Evans" Mr. Fulton said as she opens the car door on Anne's side and ran towards the Sharpay's side "Good morning Ms. Evans"

"Fulton" Sharpay acknowledged.

"Welcome back to Lava Springs. All accommodations have been taken cared of." Mr. Fulton informed them

"Good and our rooms?" Anne asked as they stepped inside the lobby.

"The villas have been prepared to your liking." He answered.

"Well done Fulton" Sharpay said

"Now the rest of the drama club will be arriving by 9AM. Make sure breakfast is served at the veranda at exactly 9:30 and prepare the music room by this afternoon." Anne ordered

"And schedule a massage and seaweed body wrap for us later this evening" Sharpay added as she and Anne headed towards their villas.

Rob and Troy drove to Lava Springs in Troy's F150 and they were late, arriving at around 9:40AM. They were greeted by Mr. Fulton and escorted them directly to the veranda where everybody including Ms. Darbus was already eating.

"Troy, Rob, nice of you to join us and where are your permission slips?" Ms. Darbus greeted as they handed her their permission slips.

They took the seats at the end of the long table, which was far away from Sharpay and Anne. Breakfast seemed to last forever with all the students were eating in silence as Ms. Darbus talked and talked and talked and talked. However midway through Ms. Darbus discussion of Shakespeare, Mr. Fulton interrupted.

"Excuse me Ms. Evans" he said looking directly at Anne. "Mr. Evans wishes to speak with you"

Anne eyes grew twice in size and snuck a glance towards Rob, whose eyes were also wide in shock. She excused herself from the table, grabbed the phone from Mr. Fulton and stepped inside the grand dining room.

"Hello?" Anne nervously answered

"You got your powers are back" Vance said dryly.

Anne gulped and closed her eyes "Yes Uncle"

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know it just happened. I was singing during the auditions yesterday and then I suddenly felt it" Anne said. She was not really sure if Vance would believe her but it was worth a shot. Technically it was the truth; she just left Rob out of it.

There was silence at the other end of the line. Anne closed her eyes and prayed to the powers that be that Vance believed her.

"Okay." Vance said as Anne sighed in relief "But remember Anne if I find out that you are back together with that Angel, you'll wish that you've never been born. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle" Anne replied

"Very good." Vance hung up.

Anne breathes deeply before she went back out to the veranda. She sat back down on her chair as Sharpay looked at her expectedly

"So what did Dad want?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing" Anne lied, smiling.

"Liar" Sharpay stated and stood up as everyone started to go do their own activities.

Anne was about to go to the powder room when Rob pulled her aside.

"What happened? Does Vance know about them? What did he say? Is he coming here? What do you want to do?" Rob asked continuously

"Hold your horses, Rob. One question at a time" Anne said calmly

Rob breathe deeply and then started asking questions one by one "Why did Vance called?"

"He knows I have my powers back but wants to know how I got it" Anne explained

"What did you say?"

"The truth. I just left you out of it"

"And he believed you?"

"I'm not really sure but it sounds like he believed me"

"Does he know anything about Troy and Sharpay?"

"He didn't ask me anything about them, so I'm guessing the answer would be no"

"Good." Rob started to relax as he leaned on the wall behind him. "I think we should tell them"

"Tell them what exactly that the other is an Angel and the other is a Demon" It was now Anne's turn to be confused.

Rob just stared at Anne, "Yes."

Anne sighed and closed her eyes "When are we going to tell them?"

"This afternoon. I already told Troy how I lost my powers…" Anne raised her eyebrows "…don't worry I left you out of it" Rob continued

"Fine, this afternoon… Look, I better go before Sharpay gets suspicious" Anne said. She was on her way back to the veranda when she stopped and looked back at Rob. "We're doing the right thing, right?"

Rob just nodded and walked off into the opposite direction.

That afternoon, Sharpay and Anne were hanging out in Sharpay's villa, getting a tan when Sharpay's phone rang. It was Troy. Anne quickly snatched the phone before Sharpay could answer it and rejected the call.

"Uh-uh, too dangerous. We're in Lava Springs, remember?" Anne reminded.

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Can I at least send him a message?"

"Fine" Anne said, giving the phone back to Sharpay and then continued tanning.

_To Troy_

_Sorry babe, can't talk right now. Anne's with me and she going to hold my phone hostage. I promise I'll make it up to you later xoxo your one true love. _

After sending the message, Sharpay turned to Anne. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Anne said sarcastically

Sharpay rolled her eyes again and continued "Seriously"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Two years ago… when you lost your powers…" Sharpay began tentatively

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How did you lose it?"

Anne turned to Sharpay, debating if she would tell her the truth… the whole truth. She closed her eyes and then looked back at Sharpay, "Well, I didn't exactly lose it. I gave them up."

"Why?" Sharpay asked, confused.

It took Anne several minutes before she answered. "Because I had to at that time" She decided to go with the truth hopefully giving Sharpay an idea what to do if worse comes to worst.

"What do you mean you had to? Did somebody force you to do it?" Sharpay interrogated

"Yes and no. Yes somebody force me to do it but I would have done it anyway"

"Why? What is so important that you would give up your powers for?"

"How do you feel about "him"?"

Sharpay was confused with the sudden change in topic but answered the question nonetheless, "I don't know. I think I love him"

"You think?" Anne asked with one eyebrow raised

"Ok, fine. I love him. I am unconditionally and absolutely in love with him" Sharpay declared

Anne just stared at Sharpay and nodded, hoping that Sharpay will get the idea. She did.

"With who? Do I know him? Does he go to East High? How come I never knew about this before? What else have you been keeping from me?" Sharpay continued

"Pay!" Anne interrupted.

Sharpay took a deep breath and asked again, "So who did you fall in love with and why did you give up your powers for him?"

Anne took a deep breathe before telling her the same thing that Rob told Troy about Angels, Demons and falling in love. After 30 minutes, Shapary looked surprised as so many questions raced through her mind.

"So he's an Angel? Where is he? Why aren't you still with him?" Sharpay asked

"Yes and he's still around but we're not together-together"

"Why?"

"Things just didn't work out"

"So why didn't you ask for your powers back?"

"That's not how it works. Once you give up your powers, there is no turning back"

"Did you regret it?"

"Giving up my powers for him? No. Not telling him about it? No." Anne said, hoping that Rob was eavesdropping and reading her mind at that moment.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Sharpay continued

"Because his life would be in danger if I did"

"In danger from whom?"

"From Uncle Vance." Anne blatantly said. Since she decided to tell Sharpay the truth might as go all out.

"My dad?"

Anne nodded, "Our parents, when mine was still alive, are very traditional and very judgmental which makes them very dangerous as well. They'll allow you to fall in love but there are conditions. Fall in love and make him go to our side, convert them into Demons. When I didn't give in to what he wants me to do, he threatened to hurt him and I can't let that happen."

"But why didn't you just convert him? I mean, it's pretty simple and they are just mortals after all" Sharpay asked

"I can't and I won't. I can't just convert him because he's not just a mortal. He's an Angel" Sharpay's eyes grew twice in size but Anne continued "And I won't I love him that much"

"Wow, an Angel huh. Do you still love him?"

"More than he'll ever know" Anne admitted as she stared at the view.

"Wow" Sharpay gasped and Anne snapped back to reality. Truth be told, she was still hesitant to tell Sharpay but she knew that it had to be done and she knew how exactly she would do it. "So who was it?"

Anne closed her eyes before answering

*******************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Troy and Rob were playing basketball again but stopped when Troy heard his phone beep. It was from Sharpay. He grinned like a little kid. Rob saw him and laughed making Troy looked up to him.

"What?" Troy asked

"You look like a 5 year old in a candy store" Rob answered

Troy smiled "I can't help it and can you blame me? I'm in love"

Rob shrugged, dribbled past Troy and onto the basketball court. Troy watched him play for a while before asking "Rob, remember when you told me about how you lost your powers?"

"Yeah, what else do you want to know?" Rob asked back

"Who did you fell in love with? I mean, was it a mortal or another immortal?"

"She was the last person I thought I'll fall in love with. She's a Demon"

Troy just stared at Rob with his mouth slightly open. "Who was it?"

Rob closed his eyes before answering

******************************************************************************************************************

"Anne Evans" "Rob Bolton" They said at the same time.

******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Split screen. (Normal – Sharpay and Anne's conversation; _Italics – Troy and Rob's conversation)_

Sharpay's eyes were wide in shock and started stuttering "But… but… if Rob is an Angel… then Troy is…is…is…"

"_A Demon" Rob finished_

"_But how can she be a Demon?" Troy asked_

"They are the last descendents of the Angel Marcus and they also have power similar to us" Anne explained

"So is that why I can't use my powers on him?" Sharpay asked, starting to hyperventilate and blinking her eyes rapidly

"_Yes. It's nature's way of balancing everything. We cannot use our powers on them and they cannot use their powers on us" Rob enlightened_

_Troy's hands shook nervously and his eyes were uncontrollably blinking. _

"Pay, Troy Bolton is an Angel" Anne stated

"_Sharpay Evans is a Demon" Rob confirmed_

Both Troy and Sharpay blinked rapidly, they suddenly closed their eyes and then disappeared into thin air.

******************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in New York, Darby woke up from her slumber with beads of sweat dripping down on her face. The color of her eyes transformed from auburn to pitch black. She knew. She reached for her Blackberry from her bedside table and hurriedly dialed a number.


	12. Blink

A/N: I do not own HSM

* * *

Chapter 12 – Blink

After disappearing into thin air, Anne was in full blast panic mode.

"Pay?" She shouted "Pay, where are you?"

She hurriedly searched their villas, shouting her name at the top of her lungs but Sharpay was nowhere to be found. Her phone rang and she immediately answered hoping that it was Sharpay. It was Mr. Fulton

"Pay? Where are you?" Anne answered

"Um, this is Mr. Fulton, I wish to remind you that you have a scheduled spa appointment at 6PM" Mr. Fulton said

"Cancel the spa appointment. Have you seen Sharpay?" Anne demanded.

"No, Ms. Evans. Should I send out a search party for her?"

"No" Anne said as she hung up. She quickly dialed Rob's number as she continued pacing back and forth on her villa.

Rob answered on the first ring. "Have you seen Troy?" Rob greeted

"No, have you seen Sharpay?" Anne asked back, looking at the sky. It was only 4PM and already the sky was pitch black, Vance already knew what happened.

"No. What happened?"

"I don't know. Can you meet me at the 9th hole now?" Anne didn't have to wait for Rob's answer as she quickly hung up and made her way to the 9th hole on the golf course.

******************************************************

10 minutes already passed since she disappeared from the villa, Sharpay's eyes were still close and didn't know that she wasn't in the villa anymore. Tears were streaming down her face and her breathing was heavy, trying in some ways to catch her breath. She then froze when she heard footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps were heavy and so she instantly knew that it wasn't Anne. She closed her eyes tighter and curled her hands into a fist, getting ready to attack whoever was behind her. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and she was ready to attack when she heard a familiar voice.

"Pay?" She opened her eyes to see for herself. It was Troy. She then took a look at her surroundings. They weren't at Lava Springs anymore, they were at Hidden Valley. Relieved to see that it was him, Sharpay quickly stood up and ran towards Troy, hugging him with all her might.

"Troy" Sharpay muttered under her breath, with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Shhh" Troy said, soothing her hair and rubbing her back to relax her. "It's ok, Pay. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going away"

They stayed that way until Sharpay was finally able to calm down and stopped crying.

Troy pulled away and cupped Sharpay's face "How did you get here?"

"I don't know. My eyes were blinking rapidly. I can't control it, I closed my eyes then heard your voice and when I opened them, I was already here. You?"

"Same thing"

Sharpay quickly pulled away from Troy as she suddenly remembered what Anne told her about him. Troy looked confused but held her hands tight in his "Anne told me everything… you're…you're an…"

"… an Angel? Yes and… you're a Demon?" Troy continued.

Sharpay nodded, trying to think of something to say. But what can you say when the one person you love the most turns out to be your mortal… well, in this case… your immortal enemy? There are simply no words to describe it.

Since she cannot think of anything to say, Sharpay started playing with their intertwined hands. Troy smiled every time she did and it still amazes him to see how her small dainty hands seemed to perfectly fit his strong, rough hands. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. To his surprise, she didn't pull away.

"What are we going to do now? I don't want to let you go" Sharpay said, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Me too. I love you Pay but I honestly don't know what to do…" Troy trailed off.

They fell into a calming silence again, trying to think about what will happen. They both were trying to recall what Rob and Anne said to them, trying to rack their brains for ideas on how to get past this. How they can be together despite their obvious difference. With that, Sharpay giggled. Troy noticed, pulled away and shot her a confused look.

"I just thought that with what's going on with us right now, we're like Romeo and Juliet but we're a hundred times better and cooler than they were because of the immortal part" Sharpay explained as Troy smiled, pulling her closer to him as possible.

"How can you think about that at this moment?"

Sharpay shrugged. "You're weird, you know that?" Troy continued

"Yup, but you love me anyways" Sharpay said, inhaling Troy's scent and settling her head on his chest.

"I do. I love you Pay and regardless of what happens to us, I'm not going to let you go" Troy declared.

"I love you too Troy forever and always" Sharpay promised.

******************************************************

Meanwhile back at Lava Springs, Rob's mind raced as he was making his way to the 9th hole. As far as he knows, Angels and Demons alike do not have the power to teleport but apparently Troy and Sharpay has. _But where could they be?_ Rob thought.

"_Troy, where are you?"_ his mind shouted but there was no answer.

Anne was already there when he got to the 9th hole, concern and worry apparent on her face. He looked at the sky, it was pitch black and instantly he knew that history is about to repeat itself.

"Uncle Vance knows. He's on his way and he's not alone" Anne stated, looking directly at the sky.

"Not alone? Who's with him?" Rob asked

Anne shrugged.

"Do you know where they are?" Rob continued

"I don't know but they're half way here."

"Where's Sharpay?"

"She just disappeared"

"Can't you see her? Trying calling her out"

She closed her eyes, calling Sharpay through her mind.

"_Sharpay! Sharpay! Where in the world are you?" _Anne's mind shouted. She opened her eyes to see Rob looking expectedly at her and shook her head. "How about Troy?"

"He disappeared too. Tried that as well but there was no answer" Rob said answering Anne's unasked question.

"Wait… he disappeared too? Did you know that he had the power to do that?"

"No. What about Sharpay's power?"

"No". Anne said, recalling if Sharpay told her about this. They are more powerful than she thought and she knows that they can pull through this together. Thunder and lightning marked the sky, she looked up and then back to Rob "What are we going to do?" she continued, as tears started rolling down her face. Rob cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms securely around her. He was caressing her back, trying to calm her down.

"We've got to find them before Vance gets here" Rob suggested as sudden lightning scarred the sky again.

Anne nodded and pulled away, both their arms still wrapped around each other's waist. She closed her eyes and said "We only have 2 hours before he gets here."

"2 hours?" Rob shrieked. "What can we do in 2 hours?"

Anne's face lit as an idea struck her. "Your parents"

"My parents?" Rob asked, not really getting what Anne had in mind

"We'll go to your parents. They can help us out. They're Angels, right? They're supposed to be good and that free will thing. They should be able to help us out." Anne said, trying to convince Rob.

Rob nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Anne but grabbing her hands in the process. "Let's go."

They ran thru the golf course and thru the Lava Springs lobby. Anne saw Mr. Fulton and motioned for her car to be ready at the driveway. Seconds later, a valet driver pulled up in a 2009 Mazda 3. Rob went directly to the driver side as Anne slides in the passenger seat. They drove silently for half an hour, their hands tangled with each others. When they reached the Bolton's residence, Rob was surprised to see that the light in Troy's room was lit up.

"Troy's here." Rob said as Anne followed his gaze.

"I hope she's here" Anne said under her breathe. They quickly got out of the car and barged inside the house and into Troy's room, not bothering to knock and they were right. They found Troy and Sharpay stuffing Troy's things into a duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Rob demanded.

"Away" Troy said as he and Sharpay continued to stuff clothes in his duffel bag.

"Where?" Rob asked

"You can't run away from this. Uncle Vance will find you" Anne stated.

Sharpay just stared at her, then at Troy and then back to Anne. "We'll handle it"

"How? He's more powerful than all of us combined" Rob said

"We'll handle it" Troy repeated as he zipped up the duffel bag, grabbed Sharpay's hand and walked out of the room. On the way out, Sharpay mouthed 'sorry' to Anne.

Rob followed and sighed "Fine. If you don't want to be stopped, let us help you then."

Troy and Sharpay stopped and looked back at Rob and Anne, thinking. "No, we can't let you risk yourselves. We're doing this together… alone" Sharpay muttered as she and Troy walked out of the house. Once they were out of the front door, Sharpay looked to the left while Troy looked to the right, checking if there were people looking. When everything seemed cleared, they both blinked and then disappeared. Rob and Anne stared at them from the top of the staircase. Rob turned to Anne, "What do we do now?"

Anne shrugged and breathes deeply "We have to stop Uncle Vance someway, somehow". She looked at her watch "1 more hour and they'll be here" she continued.

******************************************************

Troy and Sharpay appeared in Sharpay's bedroom at the Evans' mansion and started packing her stuff. They were nearly done when Sharpay's phone rang. It was her Dad. She looked alarmingly at Troy, who nodded.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered

"Where are you?" Vance growled at the other end of the phone line.

"I'm at home"

"Who's with you?"

She didn't answer

"Sharpay, who is with you?"

Not knowing what to say, Sharpay hung up, flipped her phone close and then turned to Troy "We have to get out of here. He's going to be here in less than an hour" She said

Troy nodded, stuffing Sharpay's jacket and rubber shoes in her bag. "Where are we going?" She asked

"I don't know. Boston? Chicago? Alaska? Vancouver?"

"Do you mind if I call Anne and tell her where were going?"

"No. We have to leave our phones. We'll call them when we get there. Right now, we can't risk it." Troy said but could sense Sharpay's distress.

When he was done, he grabbed both of their bags and Sharpay's hand, "Demon or not, I love you Sharpay and Im not going to lose you. Not now, not ever."

"I love you too Troy and I don't care if you're an Angel, I want to be with you; but what about my parents?" Sharpay asked.

"As you said, we'll deal with them… together" Troy leaned in and kissed her softly. Sharpay put her hand on Troy's cheek, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. When the need for air became necessary, they pulled away and stared at each other's eyes. Brown met blue.

"Ready?" Troy asked as he squeezed her hand

Sharpay nodded and squeezed his hand back "Ready" With that, they blinked and disappeared again.

* * *

A/N: Okay... so I already finished the next 3 chapters for this so please, please, please REVIEW! I would love to hear what you guys think........ and who knows maybe I will post the next chapter soon


	13. The Prophecy

A/N: I can't resist and so I have to put this up.. I hope you enjoy...and as usual REVIEWS please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I do not own HSM!

Chapter 13 – The Prophecy

Back at the Bolton's residence, Rob and Anne were sitting at the kitchen counter, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. When Sharpay and Troy refused their help, they knew it was because they were protecting them but they can't fight off Vance by themselves. They have less than 45 minutes before Vance arrived and they haven't had the faintest idea what to do, all they knew is that they have to do something.

Anne was growing impatient by the second, "What time are they going to be here?"

Rob looked at his watch, reached for his iPhone and quickly dialed his Dad's number. It rang twice before Jack answered.

"Dad, where are you?" Rob asked

"We're on our way home. What's the matter, son?"

"It's Troy and Sharpay"

He heard his father sighed "We're three blocks away. Give us 5 minutes."

The line went dead, Rob hung up and turned to Anne "Well, what did he say?" she asked.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes"

Anne looked agitated as her right leg shook uncontrollably; Rob noticed and smiled "You're still doing that when you're nervous?"

"Doing what?" Anne asked

Rob pointed to her right leg as Anne looked down and smiled. "Yeah, it… calms me" she continued.

"I know" Rob said and then suddenly the front door opened. It was Jack and Lucy.

"What happened?" Jack asked Rob but was eyeing Anne.

"Sharpay is a Demon and Troy's in love with her. They're gone. They left 15 minutes ago. Vance found out and they are on their way here. What are we going to do Dad?" Rob said in one breath

Lucy looked at Jack with concern and grabbed his arms as Jack bowed down and shook his head. Rob's eyes narrowed as he took notice of his parent's unusual behavior.

"You knew, didn't you?" Rob asked as he took a step closer to his parent; his hand curling into a fist. Anne saw this and immediately went behind Rob. She grabbed his hand, forcing hers into it so he wouldn't hit anybody.

"Son…" Jack began

"You knew that Sharpay is a Demon and you still assigned Troy to help her, just like you knew that Anne's a Demon and you assigning me to her." Rob said, carefully restraining his anger and is consciously trying to avoid crushing Anne's hand. Anne, on the other hand, had given full attention to what Jack's going to say.

"Is that true Mr. Bolton?" Anne asked.

"It's what we have to do. It's the only way to balance the equilibrium" Lucy answered

"What equilibrium are you talking about Mom?" Rob shouted

"Look, we don't expect you to understand it at this moment but you've got to trust us on this son" Jack said.

"How can we trust you Dad? You don't tell us anything and now Troy and Sharpay is gone and Vance is less than an hour from ruining the world" Rob replied.

"How?" Lucy asked

"How what?" Rob asked confused.

"How did they leave?" Jack continued

Anne looked at Rob confused and then turned back to the Boltons "They disappeared. As in they just blinked and then disappeared. Since we can't use our powers on them, we don't have a clue where they are"

"Wait… disappeared?" Lucy repeated. She then looked at Jack, whose eyes doubled in size.

"They are growing more powerful than we thought" Jack whispered to Lucy

"What do you mean by more powerful? If you know something that we don't, I suggest that you start telling it Dad" Rob said as Anne's phone suddenly rang. Anne was about to reached for her phone when Rob stopped her "Let it go to voicemail"

Jack looked at Lucy, his eyes asking for permission. Lucy nodded and then turned back to Rob and Anne "Sit down."

Rob and Anne took a seat by the counter with Jack and Lucy taking the seats opposite them. Lucy breathed deeply, "200 years ago, a prophecy was made that an Angel and Demon will be united." She began

"Over the last century, the balance between good and evil or the equilibrium has been tipped because of the world wars, holocaust and country invasions. The prophecy said that when the equilibrium is off-balance, an Angel and a Demon would come together." Jack continued

"They will have powers that are unseen and unheard of before and that their powers would grow and would be greater than those before them. Their union will bring the balance back" Lucy added.

"After World War II, every Angel born was assigned to a Demon in the hopes of bringing the balance back. So when we assigned you to Anne and you fell in love with her, we thought that you were the prophecy" Jack explained

"But when you both gave up your powers, something didn't add up and so we have to assign Troy to Sharpay." Lucy said

Anne and Rob was too shocked to say anything and looked overwhelmed and confused with the information. "So they are the prophecy?" Anne asked

"That we are not sure of but if their powers continue to grow, then yes, they are the prophecy" Lucy nodded.

"Do the Demons know about this?" Anne added

"Yes, they do and that is why they have been trying so hard to pull Angels and Demon apart. They have been trying to keep distance between the two immortals." Jack continued.

"Everything's makes sense now but under whose orders was it to assign Angels to Demons?" Rob said as he wrapped his arms around Anne's waist.

This sudden movement caused Anne to look at his watch and glanced at Rob "20 minutes"

"It was the Councils decision" Jack said

"Who's the council?" Anne asked.

"The Council is a group of elderly Angels and Demons that keeps the balance. But their powers are limited and so when things got out of hand, they decided to follow the prophecy and assigned every Angel to a Demon" Lucy explained.

Rob nodded "Is there anything we can do to help them?"

Lucy smiled as his son made the right choice "You have your powers back? Both of you?"

They nodded as Rob pulled Anne closer to him

"Use that" Jack simply said

Anne creased her eyebrows in confusion. "But our powers doesn't work on them"

"Our powers don't work on the person that we love" Lucy corrected

Rob turned to Anne as an idea hit him "So that means that I can use my powers on Sharpay and you can use your powers on Troy, right?" He then turned to his parents for confirmation. They smiled and nodded.

Anne sighed in relief but was not entirely convince that she and Rob can take on Vance. They just got their powers back and were not really sure the extent of it At least, there is still a way to help Sharpay. She turned back to the older Boltons. "Can you help us?"

They were just about to answer when they heard a bell rang. Anne tried to hide behind Rob's back thinking it was Vance. Jack looked up the ceiling, then to Lucy and then to Anne and Rob, "You can start without us, they need us"

"But we need you" Rob stated.

"I know. But you can do this without us, we'll catch up" Lucy said as she opened one of the hallway closet.

Jack followed but stopped and looked back to the teens, "This is the portal to the immortal world. If something goes wrong and you need to contact us, just go through this door and we'll meet you there"

The older Boltons disappeared from behind the door. This was the first time that Rob saw his parents used this door. He went by it and inspected. Out of curiosity, he opened the door but was disappointed to see coats and jackets. Meanwhile, Anne was startled when her phone vibrated in her pocket, reminding her of the voicemail. She took the phone out and dialed her pass code "I hope this is Pay" she said before listening to the message. She was listening intently and then her eyes went wide. She quickly hung up, jumped out of her seat and said goodbye to Rob.

She was halfway out the door when Rob grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to go. They're here" Anne said

"I'll go with you"

"No. Stay here. I have to do this alone. Try to find Sharpay and Troy. I'll call you later" was all Anne said before running towards the car and driving away.

Rob just stared at the car until it disappeared, "I hope you know what you're doing Anne. I won't loose you again"

*****************************************

Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay found themselves in Boston. They checked in at the Tipton and it was a good thing that both of them were rich and that they always make a point to carry cash since credit cards are easily traceable plus the fact that Sharpay doesn't want to live in a cheap motel. Troy registered them under a different name, Ashley Conner and Zac Olliveti.

They were in front of elevator waiting when Sharpay noticed the hotel manager kept looking at them suspiciously; she gripped on Troy's arm and whispered. "That manager is giving me the creeps"

Troy quickly glanced at the manager and then turned back to Sharpay "He was just wondering why for our age, we have so much cash and why we look so damn good together."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and laughed softly "Thanks. I needed that"

Troy tightened his grip around her waist and whispered "Don't worry about him, I'll keep you safe."

Sharpay smiled and gave Troy a soft kiss. Just then, the elevator door opened. They stepped in but she was still freaked out by the hotel manager's eerie stare. As soon as the elevator door closed, the hotel manager grabbed his mobile phone from his pockets and dialed a number. It took three rings before the person at the other end of the line answered.

"They're here. Room 1421" the hotel manager said and flipped his phone close.

_Up in Room 1421…_

Troy and Sharpay got a standard room with 2 single beds. Troy deposited their bags inside the closet while Sharpay quickly plopped herself in the bed. It was nearly 12MN and she was tired as hell. Troy tucked her in, kissed her forehead and was about to go to the next bed when Sharpay grabbed his hand and patted the space beside her. He smiled and lied down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her head on the crook of his neck. It was perfect and soon sleep took over them.

Everything seemed all too perfect that they didn't notice the rain pouring as thunder and lightning painted the sky outside their window.


	14. Freeze!

**A/N: I do not own HSM**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - Freeze!**

Sharpay woke up early the next day and smiled when she saw Troy's sleeping figure beside her. Troy tightened his grip on Sharpay's waist as she moves up and places her lips on his and kept it there until he woke up. Though, it didn't take long for Troy kiss her back. They made out for quite sometime before Sharpay pulled away, "Good morning handsome"

Troy smiled back, "Good morning indeed. Breakfast?"

"Breakfast" She sat up, blinked and disappeared towards the bathroom. During the elevator ride, they both agreed to practice the use of their 'new' power.

Troy groaned "I wasn't talking about food, you know"

Sharpay peeked from the bathroom door and said "I know"

Troy reached for the phone beside him to order breakfast. When he was done, he followed Sharpay into the bathroom where she was currently drying her face with a towel. He hugged her from behind and Sharpay rested her head on Troy's chest. They stared at their own reflection, thinking how weird and funny things work out between them. Troy kissed her hair, mouths 'I love you' and winks at Sharpay. She beamed and mouths 'I love you' back at him.

Despite the fact that the rain was pouring hard, the rest of the morning had so far gone smoothly for Troy and Sharpay. After breakfast, they went to the mall to buy a few necessities, clothes and some wigs. They figured that they need to disguise themselves if they were hiding from Vance and his cronies.

Troy knew that Sharpay wanted to call her cousin so bad to tell her where they were and that she was okay. He, on the other hand, wanted to call his parents. So they passed by an electronic store and bought 4 disposable mobile phones. Sharpay beamed with joy when she saw Troy do this and whispered, "You're so getting lucky tonight. Want to blink back to the hotel now?"

"Really?" Troy's eyes doubled in size "Uh…Um…"

Sharpay just smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "It's okay. I understand. It's the Angel in you"

"Sorry" Troy smiled awkwardly.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel so that we can call home" Sharpay said and laced her hands with his as Troy's stomach growled.

Sharpay laughed and pulled him inside Burger King. "Come on, I'm buying"

They ordered their food and Troy tried to be all macho and gentleman opted to balance their shopping bags and the food tray. Sharpay rolled her eyes and gave in as they made their way to one of the booths. Just then, a group of rowdy teenagers came in the restaurant and bumped into Troy making him lost his balance. He let go of their shopping bags and the food tray so as to restore his balance but to no avail, he was still falling fast. He closed his eyes, anticipating the feel of the floor on his face and waiting for the crashing sound.

Three.

Two.

One.

Nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the floor was only inches away from his face. "What happened?" He thought.

He closed his eyes and then glanced at the floor one more time. He slowly stood up and looked around the restaurant. Everything and everyone seemed frozen.

There was a boy in roller skates suspended in mid-air. There was a baby in the middle of her crying episode. There was an elderly woman about to drink her coffee. There was a nerdy girl by the corner reading a Harry Potter book. There was a couple about to lean in for a kiss.

"What the hell happened?" He thought again. Hell. The word made him think of Vance. He scrambled towards Sharpay, who seemed to be frozen as well. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and scanned the room using his mind. If there was another Demon other than Sharpay in the restaurant, he would know.

None.

He was ready to blink their way out of there when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Troy?"

He turned around and saw a frightened-looking Sharpay. "What's going on?" She continued.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here" Troy said as he pulled Sharpay up, grabbed their shopping bags, which were still floating in mid-air and looked back at Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded and unconsciously entwined their hands together. They blinked and then they disappeared.

*****************************************

With their heads all over the place, Troy and Sharpay reappeared somewhere, somewhere dark.

"Troy? Are you there?" Sharpay called out.

She felt somebody grabbed her arm "I'm here. It's okay." Troy said.

"Where are we?" Sharpay asked as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

Troy let go of Sharpay, held his hand out and said "Fire." As soon as the word left Troy's lips, fire sparked from his palm and pretty soon they can see where they were.

They scanned there surroundings and realized that they were in a bathroom stall somewhere at St. Marks.

"St. Marks?" Sharpay said.

A few seconds later the light went on as Sharpay quickly blew the fire out and two ladies room entered and was gossiping about Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

20 minutes later, they were still inside the stall waiting for the bathroom to be empty. When they couldn't hear any noises, Troy reached out to unlatch the lock but was stopped by Sharpay.

"Um… Troy, this is the ladies room maybe I should go out first and check" Sharpay whispered.

Troy smiled awkwardly and nodded. Sharpay opened the stall and causally looked around the bathroom, checking every stall to make sure no one's there.

When she was sure that the coast was clear, she locked the main bathroom door and said "Okay, you can come out now"

Troy stepped out of the stall, shopping bags in tow and went straight towards Sharpay. "Troy, what happened back at the restaurant?"

"I don't know. One minute I was falling and the next everything froze"

"So it wasn't you who caused it?" Sharpay said as realization dawned her.

"No. Was it you?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I think so. I saw you trip and in panic, I flicked my hands and then everything froze… What do you think is happening Troy?"

Sensing her distress, Troy wrapped his arms around and was trying to calm her down. "Shhh…everything will be okay. Don't worry."

Sharpay nodded as Troy continued "So, this freezing thing was it the first time it ever happened?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Yesterday it was the blinking thing and now the freezing thing. Do you think our powers are still growing?"

Sharpay couldn't help but snickered at the terms Troy used. "Blinking? Freezing? What are we in the 3rd grade?"

Troy rolled his eyes "Well, do you have any other suggestions?"

Sharpay shrugged. "I thought so. So the blinking and freezing was it something that a Demon can do?" Troy asked

Sharpay thought about it and then shook her, "As far as I can remember our powers are similar to yours; reading minds, telekinesis and controlling the elements. well except for manipulation and changing the future, Demons can only do that because of the free will thing you Angels have"

"So even your dad can't do everything that we did the past two days?"

"The blinking and the freezing? No"

He cupped Sharpay's face and stared directly into her brown eyes "Then maybe we have a chance to get past your Dad and be together"

Although she was not entirely convinced, Sharpay smiled at the thought of her and Troy being together. She knew that she loves Troy the first time he kissed her and even though they were running and hiding from her father right now, she knew that he was worth it. Sharpay snapped back to reality when Troy roughly grabbed her hands and was about to blink when she stopped him.

"We can't keep using our powers Troy. He'll easily track where we are"

Troy nodded in agreement and headed for the bathroom door as Sharpay followed suit. He peeked outside and saw that there were a lot of people in the lobby. He closed the bathroom door and turned to Sharpay, "Well, time for that freezing thing again".

She nodded, stuck her hand outside the door and flicked her fingers. The noise outside suddenly died down. They sneaked a quick look outside and saw that the entire lobby of the St. Marks was frozen. They casually walked out of the St. Marks and as soon as they stepped outside, everyone in the entire lobby resumed what they were doing as if nothing happened. On made their way towards the Tipton, they noticed that rain turned into snow.

Sharpay looked at the sky then back to Troy, worry apparent in her eyes "My parents already know that I'm with you"

Troy put his arms around her for reassurance and then continued walking.

"You know that we can't stay here any longer. By this time tomorrow, someone will show up and take me back to Albuquerque" Sharpay continued.

Troy stopped, turned to Sharpay, cupped her face and stared directly into her chocolate brown eyes. "Nobody's taking you away from me. I promise you that."

Sharpay nodded as they continued to head back to the hotel.

*****************************************

When they got back to the hotel, Troy went up to the concierge and left instructions for the next day as Sharpay sat down by the reception and waited.

"We're staying in room 1421. We want a wake up call at exactly 6:00AM tomorrow."

"I'll take note of that Mr. Olliveti. Is there anything I can help you with?" The concierge asked

"Please arrange transportation for us tomorrow. We'd like to roam around the city but no chauffeur. I'll drive" Troy added

The concierge wrote it down and turned back to Troy "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thanks" Troy said and then walked towards Sharpay.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Sharpay asked as they headed towards the elevator.

"Someplace where they can't take you away from me" was all Troy said before they stepped inside the elevator.

Sharpay creased her eyebrows in confusion. She knows that Troy has a plan but decided not to say anything.

*****************************************

Later that night…

After Troy and Sharpay was done packing, they laid in bed cuddling and watching the news.

_"There is a new influenza virus H1N1 or more commonly known as Swine Flu that has killed more than a hundred people in Mexico alone" the news anchor said_

Troy switched the channel

_"Suicide bombers in Bali, Indonesia killed 20 people and injured 50 more" the reporter said_

Sharpay tensed up as Troy changed the channel again.

_"Polar caps in the North Pole are melting rapidly due to global warming. The National Environment Council says that if this keeps up within the next 24 hours risks of tsunami in the South Pacific is greater" _

Troy's grip tightened around Sharpay's waist as she grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. Tears were streaming down her face. There were no words uttered as they lay there in bed with Sharpay sobbing quietly on Troy's chest. He soothed her back to calm her down. She eventually did and slowly sleep claimed them for the night.

*****************************************

Back in Albuquerque, Vance was pacing back and forth inside his dimly-lit home office at the Evans' Mansion. Darby was sitting at the couch with Anne on the opposite side, her hands in handcuffs. She was flinching, trying to get loose from the handcuffs.

Vance noticed this and said, "That's no use. You'll only hurt yourself". Anne stopped immediately.

"Did you tell him?" Darby asked

"No." Anne dryly said.

"Very good" Darby said and turned to Vance "We have got to get them home"

Vance nodded and turned back to Anne, "So what's it going to be Anne?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took sometime for me to upload this chapter. I was supposed to post this yesterday but Document Manager was busted yesterday! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and as usual REVIEW! The more reviews I'll get the faster I'll be able to upload the next chapter. :P**


	15. Helpless

**A/N: I do not own HSM!**

**Chapter 15 – Helpless**

Anne stared at Vance and Darby, who were staring blankly ahead. "_It's happening all over again" _she thought. It took awhile before she found her voice.

"I…I…I don't know" Anne said.

Vance stared at her disappointedly. He walked towards Anne and circled her chair slowly, "I expected more from you Anne. I thought you have learned your lesson from what happened before"

"But…but I have learned my lesson Uncle Vance. I'm not with him anymore" Anne reasoned.

"Don't lie to me Anne" Vance growled as Anne's handcuff became tighter around her wrist. Anne winced in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. Vance scoffed and rolled his eyes "What are you crying for?"

Anne shook her head as Vance turned to Darby and continued "Anything?"

Darby closed her eyes and then opened it again. He turned to Vance and said, "They're still in Boston."

Anne's eyes doubled in size.

"Get her out of here" Vance hissed and Anne was not really sure who Vance was talking to. Just then, Anne heard footsteps from behind her but she did not dare looked back.

Out of the shadows, a man whose face was covered with a hood stepped out and walked towards Anne. He roughly placed a hand on her shoulders and looked at Vance, who gave him the go signal. He then forcefully lifted Anne off her seat and dragged her out of the room.

The man dragged her all the way across the mansion and down the stairs towards the basement. She tried to look under the hood and said "I can't believe you're doing this. I hope you know who you're siding with"

The man snickered and said, "Hey, don't put the blame on me. You're the one who chose him when you could have easily have chosen me"

Anne was about to retaliate when her phone suddenly rang. It was Rob. The gripped of the man's hand on her shoulder tightened. She took her phone out man and said "I have to answer or he'll get suspicious. I'm sure you don't want him coming here"

The man nodded and let go.

"Hello?" Anne answered.

"Hey, what happened? Where are you? Are you ok? Did they do something to you?" Rob asked

"Stop. Look, I'm okay. I'm home now." Anne lied.

"Oh okay. Are they there?"

"Yes."

"Did they find them?"

"Yes"

"Where are they?"

Anne looked at the man and then whispered "Boston"

"Does he know about us? Our powers?"

The man gripped Anne's arm tighter. "No. Look, I can't talk right now. I'll catch you later"

"Yeah. Okay. Later" Rob said

"Bye" Anne said as she pressed End.

The man grabbed her again. "Why are you doing this?" Anne asked as the man dragged her down the basement.

"Just for the fun of it" He said, unlocking the basement door and pushed her in.

Anne looked at him in disgust. "Oh come on, don't act so noble. You're a Demon, remember? It's in your blood. Just do what Vance tells you to do and all of this will go away". The man continued.

"Never"

"You'll change your mind and when you do, you know where to find me"

Anne stared at him as he closed the door and locked it. He then snapped his fingers and two men wearing similar black hoods and carrying double-edged swords appeared out of the shadows

"Watch her and if she tries anything, kill her" The man ordered.

The two guards nodded as they watched him walked back to Vance's office.

*****************************************

Meanwhile in Boston, Sharpay was turning and tumbling in Troy's arm, screaming Anne's name.

"Anne! Anne!" Sharpay screamed

Troy was startled by her scream and woke up. He saw Sharpay with her eyes closed, screaming Anne's name and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Troy nudged her, trying to wake her up.

"Pay! Pay! Wake up! Baby, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!"

"Anne! Anne!" Sharpay cried louder

"Come baby, wake up! Please wake up!" Troy begged.

Sharpay suddenly sat up, breathing uneven and sweating uncontrollably. She looked at Troy and said, "They know we're here."

"But… How… When…How did you know that?" Troy rambled as Sharpay got out of bed to get dress.

"I saw it. Mom knows we're here. We have to leave. We have to go back. Anne's in danger."

Troy followed her lead and got dress himself. "We're leaving but we're not going back to Albuquerque, not yet at least"

Sharpay stopped and looked at Troy, confused "My cousin and probably Rob are in danger and you don't want to go back?"

He grabbed their bags and held Sharpay's hand. He looked directly into her eyes. Brown met blue. "Pay, if we go back now, we don't stand a chance against your parents. Look, I know you want to save Anne and Rob. Trust me, I do too but our powers are still growing. Let's wait for it to come full circle and then we'll face your dad together."

"Troy, we don't have the luxury to wait around and let our powers grow. We have to face them now or else we may not be able to see Anne or Rob ever again"

He was about to reason out with her when there was a knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _They both looked at the door, frightened.

"They're here" Sharpay whispered.

_Knock. Knock. _There it goes again.

"Sharpay, I know you're in there. Open the door sweetheart" The voice from the outside ordered.

Sharpay's heart beat became faster, her breathing more uneven, her palms sweating in fear and eyes doubling in size "Dad?"

_Knock. Knock._ "I can hear your heartbeat from here Sharpay. Open the door princess. I'm not going to hurt. I just want to talk to you"

Enthralled by her father's voice, Sharpay inched forward the door when Troy pulled her back and hissed "What are you doing?"

Sharpay quickly snapped back to reality and looked at Troy, apologetically "I'm sorry"

"Sharpay open the door and no one will get hurt. I just want to talk to you princess" Vance said.

"We have to get out of here" Troy said.

"Sharpay open the fucking door or I swear you and that pathetic little Angel will get it" Vance growled as banged his fist on the door.

"Let's go" Troy said…and blink, they're gone.

Just then, Vance and two other people wearing hooded jackets came bursting into the room and saw that it was empty.

Vance roared out of frustration and punched the wall beside him. Inside the hotel, windows were shattered, lights flickered and the floor shook while outside the hotel, strong winds, heavy rains, thunder and lightning cluttered the sky.

He turned around to the two hooded figured and said "Find them. I don't care what you have to do. Do whatever it takes to bring her back to Albuquerque"

"And the Angel?" One of the hooded figures asked.

"Kill him" Vance said and then left the room as the two hooded figures followed.

*****************************************

Back in Albuquerque, everybody have been gone for nearly twenty four hours now and Rob just felt helpless staying at home without his parent, without Troy and Sharpay and without Anne. But he had no choice. After what happened between him and Anne before, he knows that making rash decision is not the best way to defeat Vance.

He hadn't and wouldn't sleep for the last 24 hours but waiting for something to happen and come was extremely agitating and nerve racking. He tried contacting either Sharpay or Troy or his parents a number of times but there was no answer. He tried going inside the hallway closet where his parents disappeared into but all he found are coats and jackets. He tried everything that he could think of but came up with nothing. He even tried searching Troy's room to look for any clues that could lead him as to where he and Sharpay could be. He searched and turned the room upside down but found nothing. He plopped himself on Troy's bed out, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it out of frustration. He continued to search the rest of the house praying to all powers that be that he can find something helpful.

Several hours later, still no word from Anne or from anybody for that matter and Rob was really getting worried. He wanted to call Anne so badly but the mere thought that Vance and Darby Evans being in town gives him the creeps. Plus the fact that he didn't want to risk being caught makes him think twice of contacting Anne. He was about to search Troy's room again when he heard a loud thud downstairs.

He stood up and cautiously walked out of the room. He peeked onto the hallway, it was clear. He slowly crept into the hallway and down the stairs. He looked inside the living room but no one's there. The sounds were getting louder but he couldn't recognize the voices and it seems to be coming from the kitchen.

"Transfórmese" the voice said.

"_Spanish?"_ Rob thought. He couldn't understand Spanish since he took French as an elective course.

"Vollkommen" The voice said

"_German? What's going on?" _Rob thought.

He carefully walked towards the kitchen. _"Maybe Vance knew about us and sent someone who could speak Spanish and German to kill me for good. Well, unlike before I'm ready" _Rob thought as he curled his fist, getting ready to jump whoever it was.

Rob jumped into the room, waved his hand and instantly the person flew all the way across the kitchen. It slammed on the kitchen table, breaking it in half.

"Who are you?" Rob asked as he approached the person cautiously.

"Ugh...ah… It's me Anne"

* * *

**A/N: I'm seriously scared of Vance right now...and poor Rob feeling so helpless!**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short compared to the previous one but I currently have lots of things on my plate right now but don't worry i'm NOT abandoning this or my other story although it may take some time (more than a week but definitely less than a month) before I can upload the next chapter... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and as usual, REVIEWS please.... who knows?!?**

**I would also like to thank Duhhitskatieox, neila cross, Writer Rider Dirty Thirties, gossip girl fan101, Pricesslala66 and XxMeRockSxX for your very supportive and awesome reviews! You guys ROCK!!!!!**

* * *


	16. Going Back

**A/N: Sorry, sorry for taking this long to update. I've just been caught up in writing my other fic 'One More Chance' (if you haven't read it, please do) plus the fact that I didn't know how to continue this story. So if you have any ideas, please PM me.**

**I do not own HSM.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Going Back**

Rob eyes widened when he saw her struggling to stand up. He couldn't move, seeing her in that condition brought back awful memories.

Anne was still struggling to stand up and saw that Rob seemed to freeze. "Uh…a little help please?" She said exaggeratedly

Rob quickly snapped back to reality and rushed towards, helping her stand up.

"Why did you attack me?" Anne asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"Uh… I thought you were someone else. I heard someone talk in German and in Spanish." Rob answered.

Anne just continued fixing her clothes and didn't answer Rob. He tried to focus his attention on her, trying to read her mind but to no avail and so he asked "How did you escape Vance and Darby?"

"Darby is down in the underworld while Vance is too busy looking for Troy and Sharpay to keep an eye on me" Anne explained.

"No guards?" Rob questioned

Anne shook her head.

Rob creased his eyebrows in confusion "That doesn't sound like Vance"

Now it was Anne's turn to be confused "What do you mean?"

"Well comparing it to last time, no guards seemed unlike him" Rob explained

"So you think I'm lying?" Anne questioned.

"No…nothing… never mind" Rob said as he noticed the handcuff marks on Anne's wrist. He took her arm to closely examine it.

"What happened?" Rob asked

Anne quickly jerked her hands away from Rob and tried to conceal the marks "It's nothing". She quickly walked to the sink and stared at the Bolton's backyard as if looking at something…or someone.

Rob watched her intently and turned to the direction Anne was staring at. "What are you looking at?"

Anne was startled and said "Nothing" as he moved Rob's face to look at her. She tried to divert his attention, "They found Troy and Sharpay in Boston. But I'm not really sure if they caught them or not. What do you think we should do?"

Rob continued to watch _"Something's not right .There's something wrong about her. It seems that she isn't really worried about Troy and Sharpay plus the fact that she easily escaped Vance. I mean come on even if Vance is occupied in finding Troy and Sharpay, he will surely have somebody guard her."_

Rob was so deep in his thoughts that he conveniently forgot that Anne could read his mind. Anne was now staring at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"How could you?" Anne asked as she storms out of the house, tears streaming down her face.

Rob sighed exasperatedly and followed Anne outside "I'm sorry. I…" he began but was suddenly cut off when someone grabbed him from behind and smothered his face with a hanky soaked in ammonia, making him lose consciousness in an instant. He stared at Anne, who was still tearing up, before his eyes rolled towards the back of his head and then everything went black.

*********************************************

_Meanwhile…_

After almost getting caught by Vance, Troy and Sharpay reappeared in the most unexpected place – inside a hallway closet. They struggled to fit inside the hallway closet as Troy tried to balance himself so as not to fall on Sharpay and crushed her. Troy reached for the switch and turned the lights on.

"Ugh… what are we doing inside a closet?" Sharpay said as she moved all the jackets to the side so that she could see Troy.

Troy reached for a familiar jacket – his Wildcat letter jacket and turned to Sharpay "I'm guessing we're at my house"

"Your house?" Sharpay questioned

Troy nodded and was about to say something when the floor below them illuminated and disappeared with the light swallowing them. They tried to scream but no sound came out. They were falling fast into the lightness. They braced themselves for the crash but the floor was yet to come. Troy reached for Sharpay and grabbed onto her tightly. She looked at him and mouthed "I love you"

As soon as Sharpay said it, they landed on the floor with a soft thud. Troy landed on his back while Sharpay landed on top of him. Sharpay shifted, stood up and helped Troy up to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked

"Yeah. You?" Sharpay answered as she looked around the room.

"Yeah…I'm… Okay" Troy trailed off as he was also enticed by the light

"Where are we?" Sharpay asked

Troy shrugged.

The light became brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. They held their hand up trying to shield their eyes from the light as Troy entwined their free hands and started to walk forward. The light eventually subsided and revealed a grand hallway with doors on either side.

They walked through it for quite sometime until Sharpay stopped and said "This hallway is endless, we're never going to get out of here"

Troy turned to her, cupped her face and looked into her eyes directly "We are going to get out of here. Don't worry"

"Don't worry Troy? We are in some freaking hallway underneath your closet and we don't know how to get out and you're telling me not to worry because from where I'm standing this is the perfect time to worry" Sharpay yelled.

"Pay, calm down" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to calm her down.

"Don't tell me what to do Troy. You're not my father" Sharpay snapped as she stepped out of Troy's embrace

Troy stepped back as he was obviously surprised by her reaction. "Excuse me?" Troy asked

"Oh you heard me?" Sharpay said.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me!"

"Huh?"

"Because if it weren't for you, I'd be at home lounging in my pool and making somebody's life miserable"

"So all of this is my fault? Is that what you're saying?" Troy said, hurt apparent in his eyes.

Sharpay's heart sank when she saw Troy's reaction and ranted with a few tears streaming down her face "Yes… No… I don't know… I'm sorry… It's just that with everything that has happened… I feel like that we're going around in circles and… I'm just so sorry"

Troy wrapped his arms around her again and soothed her back "Shh… It's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise"

Sharpay nodded as she continued to stain his shirt with her tears. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before Troy cupped her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She immediately wrapped her around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you especially here" They immediately pulled apart when they heard a familiar voice from behind.

They immediately turned to see who it was and was shocked to see who it was "Mrs. Darbus?"

"Troy. Sharpay" She said acknowledging the presence of the two teens.

They was an awkward silence seconds after until Troy decided to speak his mind "Are you…" he trailed off and was interrupted by Mrs. Darbus.

"I'm neither" Mrs. Darbus said

"Then what are you?" Sharpay asked

"I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm the voice inside your head" Mrs. Darbus answered blatantly

Sharpay eyed Troy in confusion, thinking "_What is she talking about?"_

"You know what I'm talking about" Mrs. Darbus said looking directly at Sharpay.

"You can hear what she…" Troy trailed off

"Yes" Mrs. Darbus answered quickly

"So what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked she gripped Troy's hand tightly.

"Do you know why this is all happening? Why out of the millions of people in the world that faith brought you to one another?" Mrs. Darbus asked cryptically

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and then back at Mrs. Darbus, shaking their heads.

Mrs. Darbus smiled and continued "I thought so."

She snapped her fingers and soon the three found themselves sitting inside their homeroom classroom back in East High. Mrs. Darbus motioned for them to take their seats as she started to tell the young teens about the prophecy.

*********************************************

_An hour later…_

Feeling sore all over especially around the neck, Rob woke up with his head pounding like an earthquake.

"Ugh…" Rob groaned as he struggles to open his eyes and trying to adjust them to the light or lack thereof.

"Where am I?" Rob said. He tried to move his hand but then realized that both his hands and feet were handcuffed. He winced, trying to get the handcuffs loose but it only got tighter and tighter with every attempt. He scanned the room again trying to look for any openings but there was none.

After a few more minutes of trying and trying, Rob gave up. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the last thing that happened before he passed out and realized "Anne!" he shouted. He was following Anne outside the house after she heard his thoughts. As soon as he stepped outside, somebody grabbed him, shoved something on his face and then he passed out.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he tries to understand his situation but it kept going back to one plausible reason. _"She was in on it" _he thought. He knew she saw him but why didn't she do anything. She just stood there and watched him.

He tried to loosen the handcuffs when he heard someone talking from the other side and they were familiar voices.

"Good job" It was a woman and he instantly knew who it was.

"Darby?" he whispered. He struggled to sit up and crawled towards the door, pressing his ears by the wall so he can clearly hear what's going on the other side.

*********************************************

_Back with Mrs. Darbus…_

After one hour of realization, gasping and confusion, Troy and Sharpay finally learned about the prophecy.

"So it's true that you never knew about the prophecy until now?" Mrs. Darbus for verification

The two teens shook their heads weakly and then looked at each other. "What are we supposed to do now, Troy?"

"I don't know. All we know is that we're meant to be together"

"But our parents… well in this case, my parents wouldn't allow it because our union will be the downfall of my race and I highly doubt that they will allow it."

"We're going to do this. Plus we have Rob and Anne to help us" Troy assured her, cupping her cheeks

"Trust no one" Mrs. Darbus interjected.

Troy and Sharpay creased their eyebrows in confusion "Why?" Sharpay asked

"Just trust no one other than each other" Mrs. Darbus repeated.

They remained quiet for sometime, not really knowing what to say. Just then, Troy smiled when an idea struck him.

Sharpay creased her eyebrows as she continues to read Troy's mind and then asked "Are you sure that this will work?"

"I don't know but it's worth a shot. What have we got to loose?"

"Okay" Sharpay tentatively said.

Troy noticed her apprehension, hugs her and said "Don't worry it's going to work. It just has to work"

Sharpay nodded decisively and then turns to Mrs. Darbus "Thank you, Mrs…Where…" only to find her gone.

"I guess it's up to us to do this" Troy said as Sharpay nodded, grabs her hand and said "Ready?"

Sharpay gave Troy's hand a light squeeze and answered "Let's go" and with one blink, they're gone.

*********************************************

_At the Evan's mansion…_

Vance and Darby were in the pool house where Vance was reciting an incantation "From the Sun to the Moon to the Earth, show me where my daughter Sharpay is on Earth"

A few seconds later, the pool water turned green and started boiling. Soon after, images of Sharpay surfaced.

"Where is she? Is she on her way back?" Darby asked

"She is"

"Is the Angel with her?"

"No but he's nearby, watching her"

"What should we do?"

"Get Anne"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there goes the next chapter. Again, sorry it took me so long to update this but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a REVIEW please xoxo Anne**


End file.
